Dead Again
by moonowner
Summary: Suri is a 'regular' human with a dark past. Her friends know her as one person, while the public knows her as another. Enter Sesshomaru, who only wants one thing. Will she give him what he desires, or accidentally hand him the key to her past? Sess/OC
1. Her scars & Friends

**I know the beginning is kind of...slow, but it gets more interesting. **

** Have fun, and all that.**

** Please review.**

**I Don't own shit.  
**

** ;D**

There is one girl...one girl who has encountered everything evil, everything horrid.

Going into the world of Suri means stepping into death and secrets untold; a powerful being able to kill anyone and anything, pasts left unsaid, and loved non returned.

Welcome.

Light filtered through the windows, highlighting the dust particles in the air, and the girl tossing and turning in her bed. Bronzed hair glowed orange; her light eyes snapped open, and the girl shot up in bed. 'Get yourself together, Suri.' She thought to herself. 'No longer is that your life.'

Groaning, she let her weight fall back onto the bed as flashes of her past flew through her head. The light blue eye beauty buried her face in a pillow, holding back tears. She didn't want to go back to sleep, she knew what would happen -- nightmares: blood, death, drugs, rape… She didn't need to live it a second time.

Suri sighed and got up, walked into her connecting bathroom, and undressed. She tilted her head to the side, examining herself. She had a clean, clear face, and a beauty mark on her right cheek; a dimple on the right side of her mouth, directly below her beauty mark. She had blue-gray eyes, that changed color to her mood. Her hair was a medium/light brown, that had natural orange, bronze and dirty blonde highlights in the sun.

Five long, raised scars ran from her left shoulder to a little pass her right hip. Wincing, she forced herself not to think on how that happened. Another scar ran from her left hip, to little pass her bellybutton. 'Cancer.' she thought to herself.

Her piercings and tattoo's made her stand out in a crowd of fourteen-year-olds, though she was thirteen. A yellow-orange sun circled her bellybutton; her left hip held the script 'Killing Perfection'; the inside of her right thigh had a blood red tear drop, and her ankle had a perfect crescent moon: milky silver with a black lining. On each of her wrists were two polar opposites: fire, and ice. Her left had a blue-white intricately designed snowflake, while her right had a flame - similar to Avatar's fire nation symbol. Her final 'tattoo' was a pair of angel wings. They were on her left shoulder blade, and she knew it shimmered silver in the sun.

She had all of her right ear pierced, up and down. Her tongue was also pierced, a spiky green and black ball.

Whenever people saw these…'tattoo's', and piercings they thought she was a punk, or a rebel. Well, they were wrong on both accounts, because not only was she not a punk, these were not tattoos. They were simple markings. After she made a significant kill, they just showed up. Her personal favorite, was the writing. She got that after killing her parent's murderer, and she was glad she did.

Suri's eyes flashed with malice, and she licked her lips, imagining what his blood tasted like. Boy, was it was good. She sighed. To bad he was dead.

Shrugging, she hopped into the lukewarm water, coming out from the shower head above. Suri hummed softly, which turned into singing.

_Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong_

_Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me_

_Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow last through this night  
I'll take this piece of You  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As You flew right through me_

_And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light_

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars_

_Joy will come _

She sang, the last three words a scream. It was a song she had just written called Sorrow. She was going to present it to her band today, after school.

She stepped out of the shower and all seemed all blur after that. Getting dressed, eating breakfast, getting ready for school.

After putting on her black lace bra, and boy shorts, Suri threw on a tight maroon polo, and a tight kaki skirt that went to about mid thigh, before if flared off with creases, resting just bellow her knees. Her belt was brown leather and had a big belt buckle on the front that was a peace sign. She put her hair in a simply low ponytail and threw on her light pink, and light green high top Converse.

Scowling she thought grumpily 'Dumb dress code.' All schools had dress code, but her school had uniforms. They weren't the ones you could buy from the school either. Nope. You had to shop for them yourself. It had to consist of a white, gray, or maroon polo shirt. They weren't suppose to have any graphics or designs on them, but most ignored that rule. To the ones who did, the pictures were never big. Just a little symbol in the corner. The bottoms were either a skirt, shorts, or pants; colors being kaki or navy blue. Your shoes weren't suppose to be open in the front, nor back. If you had belt loops, you had to wear a belt, and there were colors for that too, but no one paid any more attention to that, then to the fact that jackets weren't allowed on in class, or that your shoes had to be a certain color. You also had to have your shirt tucked in, but that's why Suri always brought a jacket, so she never had to tuck in her shirt. Her jacket was a simple black zip-down hoodie.

She glanced at the clock every few seconds before leaving at 6:35 a.m. If she left earlier, she felt weird, but that was the disadvantage of OCD.

The ten minutes of walking passed by quickly, and soon her bus arrived. Walking up the steps, she took her assigned seat, number three, which was second from the front. She pulled out her iPod, and turned up the volume, blocking out all noise. The bus stopped at three more places, letting the kids from 1st to 8th grade aboard.

Scowling, Suri ignored the small beings calling her name. 'I hate kids.' She thought unhappily.

Thirteen minutes passed - she had been watching her watch - before the large, yellow bus pulled into the long curved lane that was the bus loop. Suri stood before anyone else, walked off first, and with a cold face, headed toward the school building. Overlooking the young kids surrounding her, Suri hauled open the first door to the school, before walking a short ways, and opening another glass door. Stepping into the cafeteria, she took notice of the people in there. It was cold out, 56.7 F - she had made sure to remember. As always, the only people were Black and Spanish, plus the ghetto white people, or just the wannabes.

Suri wasn't racist, no not at all, it just happen that she told a lot of racists jokes, and at times could be a bit stereotypical. But, never was there a white person - excluding the 'ghetto' ones - that went inside before the bell rang; unless it was raining…or pouring, and even then, they usually just hid under the cement roof near the office. And sometimes, they just got an umbrella, usually from herself and/or Maya, and waited it out.

She was startled out of her thoughts when a female's voice reached her.

"Good morning," Katie said.

Suri looked down at her and smiled. She hadn't noticed that she was still walking, and was already in the semi-middle of the courtyard. Focusing her attention back to the girl, Suri took notice of what Katie was wearing. Katie was a short girl, 4'9, but it made no difference. Suri herself was 5'3 or 5'4. Katie had light brown hair with dyed blonde bangs. She had light brown eyes and was half Spanish - Honduran - though she was easily mistaken for white. Much like Suri, Katie was wearing a maroon collared shirt, and a kaki skirt - it stopped a little passed her mid thigh, - but her belt was a regular one: white with black piano keys on it.

Opening her arms, she hugged the Katie and said, "Morning."

Looking up from her place against Suri, Katie said, "I love you."

"I love you."

"I love joo."

"I love jew."

"I love Jews?"

"I love Jew! Ha! Get it?" Suri asked, referring to that fact the she was Jewish…well, half anyway. And even though she was only half Jewish, she honored her mom's side of the family by wearing a simple silver chain, with a sliver and amethyst Star of David. "And yes, you do love Jews. All Jews."

"Oh, I love Jews…expect Dylan."

Laughing softly, Suri shook her head. Dylan was also half Jewish and most could swear he came to school high everyday. He was always so loopy, and 'duhhh.'

She jumped lightly when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders from behind. Looking up she gave the 5' 11 male behind her a smile. "Hello there."

"Yo," the 'Latino' as he called himself, said. He was wearing a maroon polo shirt and kaki shorts, that went a little passed his knees, and his belt was blue and black. He had on a pair of shoes Suri didn't know the name of, but the looked similar to Jordan's and were black and red.

Narrowing her eyes, Suri replied, "Hey, that's _my_ word," but he didn't say anything, simply continued to hug her. Gray eyes rolled in annoyance, directed at the male called Alex. Though his real name was Alejandro; he was Venezuelan. He, too, had light brown hair which glowed gold in the sun; Suri gave him the nickname Goldy Locks. He had light brown eyes, that had the slightest hint of green. A little bit of acne was on his cheeks, but that didn't stop him from dating almost every girl in 'The Group.'

'The Group' wasn't that popular gang where the people in it thought they were better than you, no, not at all. Though they _were_ popular, everyone knew them, they weren't stuck up. 'The Group' was made up of several people, including: Katie, Alex, Suri, Maya, Angie (Angela,) Jacky, Deion, Jordy, Anugya, Heather and Taylor. There were more, but those were the main ones.

Okay…maybe not most of the girls, but some of them. In sixth grade it was Katie, in seventh it was Anugya, then in the summer between seventh and eighth was Heather. When they started school back up in eighth grade, he started dating a slut name Aixa. She was Spanish - Argentinean - and they were always making out. It was disgusting. After a month or so, you could tell that Alex was no longer happy with her, so Suri and her friends decided to encourage him to break up with her.

And break up with he did; it was sudden. They were walking hand-and-hand to class, with 'The Group' in front of them, when Alex stopped her, and told her it was over.

Several months later Alex started dating Angie, and at first, Suri was against it. But soon, she saw that Angie wasn't just another girl. He actually did love her, and Suri respected that. Unlike all the other girls, they were still friends, they could still talk about stuff and not feel awkward or get pissed. They still flirted, and they were both fun loving. Plus, Angie didn't get mad when Alex hugged other girls; in fact, she found it amusing sometimes.

[Angie was ahead them; Suri and Alex walked slowly out the doors that led to the outside and their fifth period in the block portables. A girl came up and hugged Alex, and he hugged back. Once he let go, they continued walking until Suri asked, "Did you even know her?"

Alex laughed and ran his hand through his hair; from his neck to forehead, backwards. "No."

The gray eyed girl shook her head in a laughing manner.]

Coming back from her memories, Suri noticed Maya standing in front of her. Maya was 5'9, black, and skinny. She was wearing a white collared shirt with navy blue capris' a see through, pink plastic belt was wrapped around her pants. They called her an Oreo; black on the outside, white on the inside. Maya opened her arms knowing Suri wanted a hug, and she was right. Once done, Suri glanced around the courtyard, mainly near the door that led to the inside, right near the office. She saw Angie coming and stepped away from the group. Suri was always the first one to greet her.

They both paused to say 'Hi' and 'Hey' as they hugged. Angie then walked up to Alex and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Hey, is Jacky coming today?"

Angie turned in Alex's arms and replied to Maya's question. "Yeah. Her bus is probably late."

Maya nodded in acknowledgment.

Angie, or as Suri sometimes called her Angbie, was also short. About 4'11, or 5'0. She had braces like Alex, but it didn't take away from her beauty. She had thin, currently straight, black hair that fell to her shoulders, and her bangs were swept over her left eye. Her eyes were dark brown, and sometimes, you couldn't tell the difference between her iris, and pupil. She also was Spanish: Colombian. She had a Marilyn Monroe mole, expect hers was on her left cheek. She was skinny, but not overly so; she found it an insult if you called her so. She wore a gray polo shirt and kaki skinny pants; her shoes we slip on, all white Vans.

They continued to talk until the 7:20 bell rang; the first bell. Angie, Alex, Katie, Suri, and Anugya all had the same class to start off this day. Second block, Mrs. Gardner, Language Arts. They all loved her…well, not all, Katie and Anugya didn't like her, for some reason. But she was cool: she let them cuss, and only gave them a look. She also 'ignored' them when they were being perverted, which was often. "I have four boys," was what she would always say to them.

They walked up one of the outside stairs, and Suri looked up to see if a teacher was there or not. 'Good,' she thought. 'He's not there, so I don't have to take out my I.D.' They all had I.D's, but Suri rarely wore hers - she found it pointless.

Ignoring her friends laughing and chatting, she walked ahead of them to stand by the door of her first class that day. They all went to their usual places; Angie and the just-shown-up Jacky leaning on the wall next to the door, - Jacky didn't have this class now, but waited with them - Suri in front of them; Katie and Anugya were a few feet away, leaning near the double doors that were place in the middle of the hall way. Taylor, Heather, and Maksuda were near them.

Seven or eight minutes passed before Mrs. Gardner showed up. She was always 'late.' Suri and her friends never saw it as late though, seeing as she always came at this time. The teacher walked into her class, and shut the door, leaving them to wait, as always. Mrs. Gardner had dyed red-orange hair, and was a little shorter than Alex; she had a bit of a southern accent.

When their teacher opened the door again, they all piled in, going to their 'assigned seats.' some people moved from the original seats - Angie, Deion, Jordy, and Taylor. The way the desks were organized was kind of shaped like ¾ of a box; on one side there was only two rows. They one closest to the back had four seats. The seat closest to the door was empty, then sat Alex, then Deion, then Jordy. In the row in front of them sat Angie, Suri, John, and Taylor, in that order. Directly down from Taylor, in a line was Joe, then Katie and Chase. Down the line from Katie was Anugya and Dylan. All the rows behind Dylan and Anugya were empty since the rest of the eighth grade gifted Language Arts class was in Mrs. Gardner's first block.

As always, everyone started talking. Anugya and Katie; Alex and Angie; Deion and Jordy.

_ "_Are you okay?"

Glancing at Angie, Suri replied in a quiet voice, "Of course. Why would something be wrong?"

The Colombian shrugged, "You seem kinda down."

Suri considered telling Angie about her nightmares. The girl knew she didn't sleep often, but only because of the signs: irritable, lazy, easy to anger; most - guys - thought it was 'Mother Nature' but the females knew better. They could tell.

Waving it off, Suri replied, "Nightmares."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I doubt you want to hear about my night terrors," Suri scoffed.

Angie put her hand on Suri's arm. "Tell me."

She blew her loose bangs away from her eyes. "Okay…You asked for it."


	2. The Dream

**I own nothing; not InuYasha, not iPod, no songs I use in here.**

**Sorry for any misspellings.**

**Enjoy.**

**Also: If I get no reviews, I'm gonna think no one wants to read it, so I wont continue it.**

**I'm not looking for a lot, if one person wants me to continue it I will...But, please?**

**

* * *

**[The room was dark, damp. The steady drip of water from a broken pipe was driving her crazy. 'Now I know why they have Chinese Water Torture,' Suri sighed in her head. She knew what was happening, she was no idiot. But then again, she might have knew because this had been happening for the last three years. Her stormy eyes unfocused as she thought of her 'life.' Since she was eight, she had been beaten and raped, repeatedly.

The sound of footsteps followed by the thud of a sliding, paper door broke her out of her memories. Silence hung heavily in room, occasionally broken by the jingle of chains, or Suri's panted breathing.]

Gray eyes glanced around the room to see all eyes on her. The late bell rang a few minutes ago and Jacky already left.

Raising an eyebrow, Suri snapped. "What?"

"Your dream sound really…well, real," Anugya commented.

"Hmph. Yes, well, I didn't say all of you could listen. I was only talking to Angie." Suri huffed, crossing her arms over her C cup chest.

"Well, _sorry,_"Katie said.

Suri sighed and moved closer to Angie. "Where was I?"

"Something about a door, breathing and chains."

"Well, _that_ was helpful."

["How are you?"

"How would you be if you know you were going to be punished?"

A smirk cam across the handsome mans face, and fang poking out from his lips. He had blood red eyes, and black hair; it was wavy and hung down his mid-back. He had two claw looking marks on each of his cheeks, both blood red. The man was about 6'0 and muscular, but not overly so. On his hand were long, relaxed claws, and his toe nails were also long and sharp. Wrapped around his waist was a slim, black leopard tail. The dark rosettes were barley seen on the even darker background. "Hmm. It matters who's doing the punishing, my dear."

Lifting an eyebrow, "Right."

He chuckled, his laugh smooth and deep, much like his voice. Any woman would turn to jelly, but Suri knew better. "See? That's what I like about you. Your life is in my hands, and yet you still defy me; you have spunk."

She nodded, "So I've been told."

The man walked over to her vulnerable form; she was chained to the wall, her toes and inch or so off the ground. Her wrists were above her, and her legs were spread - 'easy access' he had once said. She had only a red silk robe covering her body.

Her body…She was said to have the body of a Goddess. A slim waist, flared hips, leading down to perfect, mile long legs. She was perfectly toned, and had the beginning of abs. Her bust was currently a small B, but she was also only 11.

His fingers skimmed over her now bare shoulder, going down further and further until the reached the middle of her breasts. Ignoring her flinch, he took his other hand and pushed the robe down as far as it would go.

"Ha! Not a very good idea to chain my arms, now was it?" Suri smirked as he growled.

** SLAP! **

Spitting out blood, Suri chuckled. "You don't have a very good sense of humor, now do you?"

Faster than humans eyes could see, he unlocked the chains and pinned her to the wall. "We'll see just how good my sense of humor is," He growled out, before throwing her harshly to the floor. He stepped on her leg, breaking it, as she tried to crawl away. Suri barley flinched as her bone snapped; she was use to excruciating pain. She did, however, start to panic as he dropped on top of her, trapping her in with his body.

"Uh, hey. Yeah, you see, um, you're kinda in my little bubble, so if can just move," Suri stammered, squirming and trying to get from under the lean male. "You just laying there isn't gonna help my--," she was cut off when his lips came crashing down on hers. His tongue pried apart her lips, and the minute it enter her mouth, she bit down. Hard.

As his blood filled her mouth, she felt the need to bite his neck, to get more of the sweet substance, but she controlled herself.

Another slap echoed around the dark room. "Bitch." It was a warning.

"Yes?" She asked in reply, continuing to defy him.

"You are _mine. _Nothing - no _one_ - will change that. So, just lay still and enjoy the ride. Okay, my love?"

Suri flinched away from the hand caressing her cheek. She also felt memories surfacing when he called her 'my love.'

'Mom use to call me that,' she whimpered in her head, but was painfully brought back to reality when he entered her. Suri clenched her teeth; 'Do _not_ give him the satisfaction of seeing your pain!'

Gray eyes slid shut, and she dove to the recesses of her mind. She didn't feel him thrusting, nor did she hear him growl out her name in pleasure. She didn't feel him collapse next to her body; didn't hear him say 'I love you.' She was in the only place he couldn't reach her.

Her memories.]

Suri had her eyes closed the whole time and when she opened them, she wasn't surprised to see everyone looking at her. "What?!" She snapped once again. "Its just a dumb dream!" Dark silver eyes glanced at Angie and Suri was surprised at what she saw. The small Colombian had tears that were ready to be spilt, and Suri saw the question in her eyes. "No, that didn't actually happen." She hated lying, but she certainly couldn't tell them that her dream was a flashback, and not a nightmare!

"Thank God." Angie said, wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

Giving her a small, shaky smile, Suri leaned over to wipe away some eyeliner that had gotten messed up near Angie's left eye.

The lesson continued after Suri's story; they read another act of The Crucible and completed the work sheets on the book-like-play. They had a little time left after class so Mrs. Gardner decided to read some 'Though Pots.'

Thought Pot was their project. The people in her class wrote a rant, poem, short story, ect., and signed it with a pseudonym - a fictional name. They put it in the box, the 'Thought Pot,' and Mrs. Gardner would pick a couple and read it. It was an easy A.

"Okay," Mrs. Gardner said. "This one is by C.S."

'Great. Out of all them, she had to pick mine?' Suri thought with a scowl, but on the outside, her expression never changed.

"It's called Snowflakes," The teacher continued.

"Soft and majestic,  
they float to the  
ground. They're  
white, and they sparkle;  
ice gives off a new  
type of light.  
They drift in the wind-  
are part of it-  
before they hit the  
ground. They  
will melt, go to  
the sky,  
freeze, and float  
to the ground...  
once again.  
As they drift in the  
wind-  
Tell me...  
How long until  
hypothermia sets in?"

Was what Mrs. Gardner read, giving a little chuckle when finished for the 'humorous' ending.

'Its not suppose to be funny! Why does everyone laugh at the end?! I'm asking you how long its gonna take to _freeze to death. _Tell me, how the _hell_ is that funny?!' Suri thought with growing anger. "Hmph. Whatever," She mumbled under her breath, waiting for the teacher to continue with other entries.

About another five minutes later, the bell rang and the student poured out of their separate classrooms. Angie, Suri and Alex all walked together to their fourth block. Angie and Alex had their fingers locked, and Suri walked beside the other girl. Angie and Suri twisted their bodies to avoid being hit by a kid running past them. They continued walking. There wasn't going to be a fight, so why stop?

They day seemed to pass by quickly: fourth block, science, was the same. The did some boring stuff, and Ms. Leiba would complain about them being to hyper. In fifth block the took notes - as always - and got off topic…as always. Then, _as always,_ Mr. Dowling would complain about them being 'inappropriate' or 'not knowing where we are' when _he _ was the one who digressed and made them forget.

By the time they were in lunch, the were hyper again. Suri and her friends talked about what they usually did: sex, drugs, and all around random stuff. Alex and Katie started to yell out penis and pinga (penis in Spanish,) which was a common occurrence. No teacher or administrator noticed, but some students looked at them weirdly.

All of a sudden the were 'ohhhhh's coming from the table opposite them. Glancing over, Suri's table started laughing. Syed had started jumping up with his arm and legs spread. An administrator came over a told him to get on the stage, and that he was suspended. Then, out of seemingly no where, a fight started. Katie and Suri stood on the table benches trying to get a good look of the altercation. Since Suri couldn't see anything, she looked around the cafeteria only to see some random black boy waving around a piece of weave. Cracking up laughing, Suri turned to Alex and Angie to tell them, only to laugh harder at what she saw. They were making out!

"Wow. Real nice. Making out while there's a fight?"

Laughing, they separated. "It was the only way to kiss without Katie screaming six seconds!"

"Or," Suri continued, "you're horny as fuck."

Angie glared at her, and Suri just smiled back.

A week or so ago, Katie had set a time limit on their kissing: six seconds. Why?…Well, she forgot, but if they went over the time limit, Katie threw something at them. Last time it was a bottle, and Angie was still complaining that weekend, when she, Suri, and Alex went to City Place.

Glancing around the larger room before setting her eyes on Angie, Suri asked, "Bus?"

"No; car," she replied and the brunette nodded.

"Me, too."

"You're taking car? Who's picking you up? Your mom?"

Suri stiffened at the question and slowly moved her eyes to her friend. "I never told you?"

"No…Tell me what?"

"My mom…Angie, my mom is dead."

Dark brown eyes widened, "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Suri waved it off, "It is fine."

"Um," Angie shifted in her seat and took Alex's hand in her own. "Is your dad picking you up, then?"

'Did I tell them nothing of my family?' Suri wondered. "Angie," She sighed quietly. "My dad is also dead, as is the rest of my family."

"Why-Why didn't you tell me?"

The gray eyed girl shrugged, an indifferent look on her face, never looking the other girl in the eye. "It never came up."

"Yes it did. We always talk about what annoys us about our families--," Angie said back before getting cut off.

Suri snapped her head to the smaller girl. "And not once did you ask about my parents, now did you? You never asked, so I never answered. Its not like I _lied_. I simply," A grin stretched across her beautiful face. "_withheld _certain information."

"Which is a type of lying!"

"Not to me. Its not lying if you don't _say_ something. To lie, you have give false information. I didn't give _any_ information. Therefore, I. Did. Not. Lie." Suri scoffed, before bringing can of Amp Heather had got for her to her lips. "Its not your business anyway. So, why does it matter?" She mumbled, low enough so the currently pissed of girl couldn't hear. But Alex did, which might be the reason he kicked he under the table, which got him a glare.

"Angie, listen." Suri said in a quiet voice. "I'm very…sensitive about my families death. Essentially, it was my fault. I knew it was gonna happen, and yet, I did nothing. I did not tell you because I usually can't talk about it with out become raged with guilt…kind of like now." Suri took Angie's free hand and gave her a shaky smile. "Some things you don't tell me. And something are left better unsaid. My families death is one of those things."

"Can I ask you something?" Alex said after a pregnant silence.

"Yes, you _may."_

"How did they die?"

"Out of all the damn questions," Suri mumbled quickly. "Ok listen, because I'm only gonna tell you guys this once. They were…well, slaughtered, to put it bluntly. They were singled out and killed." She looked at their shocked faces. "Got it? You cannot tell anyone this. No teachers, no friends, no parents. _No one._"

"Why don't you tell anyone this?" Katie.

"Because… I don't have a guardian." She paused. "Well not _legally_, at least. I have an older person 'take care' of me. He's there when I need him, and he would provide me with things if I would ever let him."

"Why don't you let him?"

"I have all I need. I don't need him to help me. I'm filthy fucking rich. I can take care of myself."

"You're not rich," Angie said, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, yes I am," Suri chuckled. "You'll see when I'm getting picked up. Now, don't get me wrong; I'm not flaunting it…I am simply telling the truth, and I hate when people argue with the facts." As Suri calmed down from that stressful conversation, her eyes changed back. No one had noticed, most likely because she never looked anyone in the eyes. When she had grew sad a few moments ago, her eyes turned a milky silver, and when mad, they brightened to steel blue. But now, as she became more chill, - she chuckled in her head at 'Be More Chill' - they became a light slate.

**The whole thing at lunch...Yeah, that actually happened. Syed jumping up and down and getting in trouble; the weave and fight.**

_**That**_** is how ghetto my school is.**

**Review.**

**=]**


	3. Meeting Him

**Don't own anything...blah blah blah.**

**Any questions, ask and I'll answer them.**

**

* * *

**A man stood outside a two story, 'maroon' and off, off white building. He was beyond handsome - beautiful would be the right word - and was a demon. And dog demon, to be exact. He had long sliver hair to the back of mid-thigh, and it was in a low ponytail. He had two purple-maroon stripes on each cheek, slanting towards his mouth; his eyes had red-maroon stripe markings. The stripes on his face and eyes were much like the ones on his wrist, and though it couldn't be seen, on his hips and ankles. His eyes were gold and cold, showing no emotion in the beautiful depths, nor on his face. A dark periwinkle crescent moon was on his forehead, signifying his status: the heir to The House of the Moon.

He reached out a clawed hand to push a button by the front glass doors. Once deemed 'non harmful' he open the doors, and froze at what he saw: chaos.

Middle school kids were running around, a couple making out, and the cop do nothing. 'Is this a regular occurrence?' He thought glancing around. Once he saw the 'Main Office' sign, he walked in the school, making a beeline toward his designation.

"Hello, dear. What do you need?" The woman at the front desk said, her smile nice.

"I am Sesshomaru Tashio," the young man said, figuring it would be enough; it was.

"Oh! Well, here's your schedule; you have similar classes with one of our eighth graders, I'll call 'em down so you get to know the school."

Before he could object, Mrs. Brooker, as the poster on the front of her desk said, was on the phone asking a Mrs. Coe if she can send her pacesetter down.

"Sure," He heard Mrs. Coe say. "I'll send her."

Mrs. Brooker said, "Thanks Coe," before hanging up. Smiling at him, "She'll be right down, sweetie."

He nodded in acknowledgment before moving out of the way for the parent there. 'Great, a girl. Just what I need: someone hanging all over me.' He was standing stiff near the all the certificates for the school that lay on the wall.

"Sweetie!" Mrs. Brooker called out, a couple moments later, and he went back up to the bar-like table. "This," She said waving to a brunette, "is your guide. Have fun." She winked at the girl.

"Dear, God." The girl whispered in an angelic voice. "Okay, I'm Suri." She turned to him, and gave him a smile.

He didn't expect this; a beautiful girl, _not_ fawning over him. Sesshomaru took notice of her features. Nice lips, full hair, bright eyes, rocking body: perfect. "I am Sesshomaru Tashio."

She lifted an eyebrow, "I know. Come on." She led him to a small hall on the left of the front desks. then to a room with a conference table, two soda machines and a snack machine. Once he was in, she closed the door.

'Is she going to rape me?' He watched as she went to the snack machine and put a dollar in the slot, and pushed the corresponding keys for a Twix. When Suri bent over to get the candy bar, his eyes could help but travel to her round behind. The smirk disappeared from his face when she turned started walking toward the door.

"Students aren't allowed to be in here." She glanced back at him. Eying the 6'3 male, she said, "And don't stare at my ass."

She walked a little farther before stepping out another set of double doors the led out of the office. She glanced at the silver male's watch on her wrist, before nodding to herself. Knowing he was suppose to follow her -even though he didn't like the idea - he did. A few seconds later, they were in a small office. She dropped the obnoxious yellow-green, crossing guard-looking jacket on the chair before leaving.

"Woman," Sesshomaru snapped. "I don't have all day."

"I have a name, _youkai._"

"You know Japanese." It was a statement, not a question, but she nodded anyway. She led him by several classrooms, before stopping at one and knocking. Once the door opened, they both walked in.

"Mrs. Gardner!"

"What, Suri?" The teacher drawled in reply.

"This," Suri waved a hand toward the demon, "is Sesshomaru Tashio. He will be in your first and second blocks. Though he's really not _in_ them, he's like an assistant."

Mrs. Gardner got ready to get up and introduce herself when Suri told her to sit back down. "I have to take him to five more classes. Chill. You'll see him tomorrow." Suri walked over to a table at the very back of the room where three girls were sitting. One black, and two Spanish. Angie, Jacky, and Maya. "Yo. I have to go. Angie: I'll probably be done just in time to say bye to everyone and if not, I'll be in the car loop."

"Okay."

"Hug," Suri commanded. Once they embraced, the taller girl grabbed her purple-pink skull covered book bag, and turned. Motioning Sesshomaru to come with her, she asked for his schedule. "Hmmm. Let us see." She glanced over the white paper. "Okay. You have first and second block Mrs. Gardner, who you just 'met.' Third block you have Mr. Beillo, with me. Fourth is science with me; fifth: Mr. Dowling, History, me." She glanced over his schedule again. "Seventh is French, also with me. Sixth block, which is now, you have pacesetter, sorta like me, but not with the same person. You have student affairs. Come on."

They were already at another room; opening the door, she was greeted by 'Hi Suri's and 'Yooo!'

"Hey." A girl came from behind the long, high risen desk. She was big but her face was pretty. She had crystal blue eyes, and was pale, a natural blush on her face. She went to Suri and hugged her.

"Heyyy, Sarah," Suri greeted the girl. After hugging two more people - both black, and boys, one who which tried to grope her - she told him this was his sixth block. "Now, just because we are in sixth block, does _not_ mean seventh is next. This is the end of the day. Okay? Today is Gray Day. On gray day its second, fourth, fifth, and sixth. Maroon days, which is tomorrow, go like this: First, third, fifth, and seventh. You have fifth block everyday."

Sesshomaru was trying to process all of that information while nodding slowly. "Okay. Will you show me to me classes now?" It had a threat in it, like he would do something if she didn't.

"Sure, why not? Even though you are a total, and complete ass!" She mumbled the first part, but once she got to the insult, it was a shout. The funny part is that the secretary, Mrs. Hopkins, didn't care. She just kept typing on her computer.

"Do you know who you are talking to, human?"

"Yes. I am talking to the infamous Sesshomaru Tashio. His father owns one of the biggest law corporations in the world. You are also rich, very much so. But, there are people richer than you. All the girls want you, and will commit mass murder just to get you to fuck them." Suri had been looking him in the eye the whole time, and he was surprised by her bravery. "I know who you are…I just don't like you," She smirked. She walked out of Student Affairs, telling him to follow her.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru wondered if he killed the girl, whether or not he would get is father's business in the end. Deciding it wasn't worth the risk, he growled low in his throat, and followed her; but he never expected the little human to growl back.

He could hear Suri mumbling under her breath, "Human, my _ass. _Would the hell dose he think he is? And," she said, her voice now back to normal volume, "it is very rude to listen to someone talking to themselves."

'Did she just imply that she isn't human?'

Suri showed him each of his classes. Mr. Beillo, which was in the first floor, building 2000 - or building 2, or even 200 - was old, white, and fat. Sesshomaru could tell by her stiffened form, and clenched teeth, Suri was trying to be polite.

Next was Ms. Leiba's class. Second floor, building 2000. She was…well black, and average height. Suri _really_ hated her. She then took him to his seventh block - also, second floor and building 2000 - and introduced him to Mrs. Millian. She was Haitian, and had an accent, but spoke good French.

The last one was Mr. Dowling.

"Okay. No one really likes him. He's old, white, fat, and really annoying. Though, sometimes his class can be fun, but only because Anugya and I get him off topic all the time. He thinks he is right all the time, and arguing with him will get you a referral. Dumb ass; I hate him," She mumbled the last part. She led him out side to the block portables, all the way in the back of the school. They walked in the middle of the tennis/ basket ball court before walking up a ramp. They passed by two doors before stopping at the third, and final one.

Walking in, she didn't bother herself with knocking.

"Suri! Everybody, this is Suri. She's an eighth grader, which makes her cooler than you."

"Yup. This," She waved a hand to the dog demon behind her, "is Sesshomaru Tashio, son of a big rig company owner, blah blah blah," She said, glancing down at her watch. "Okay," She clapped her hands together, "you can get acquainted tomorrow. I have to leave. So, peace out." She pivoted on her heel, tossed the peace sign over her shoulder and walked out the door.

Once outside, Suri opened the partially forgotten Twix, and took a bite. "God, I love these!"

Opening his mouth, he was going to comment on how rude was for her to leave him in there, but she put up a hand before he could. "I know. It was rude. But its also rude to call someone anything but their name, don't you think?" She said, her smirk getting wider at his scowl. "So, since you parked up front..."

"How would you know that?"

"In the office, you chose to stand closer to the door that led out to the 'lobby.' Most people would stand closer to a place they've been rather then not. If you leaned on the other door, you would be closer toward the 2000 building, making it seem like you came from that way, and parked out back."

The demon eyed the girl leading him back inside. 'She's too observant for her own good.'

Glancing behind her, Suri drank in Sesshomaru's form. 'If her wasn't such an arrogant ass, he would be even hotter.' She shrugged. 'Whatever.'

Several minutes later, they were back in lobby. "Bye, Sesshomaru." Without giving him time to respond, Suri walked away.

He watched until she disappeared around the corner of the 2000 building. Scowling, he thought, 'Dumb book bag.'(1)

* * *

Walking toward the bus loop, Suri took another bite of Twix. Once she reached _another_ pair of double doors, she pushed them open and greeted her friends. Sarah and Kortney helped out with her bus duty.

Kortney was about the same height of Suri, and had died her hair a faded red color, but all that was left was the slightest hints. "Ohhh! I wanna piece!"

"No hablo ingles," Suri said while, Kortney narrowed her eyes at her.

"Fine then." Kortney turned her back to Suri, not knowing the other girl was coming up to scare her. Reaching out, Sarah lashed out, her hands going to the other girls back, and making her jump. "Ahh! What the fuck?"

Glancing up from her position leaning on the wall, Suri said with a deadpan, "Pwn."

As the other two girls were arguing, Suri was listening to music.

_There goes my valentine again  
Soaked in red for what she said  
And now she's gone._

_Oh my god have I done it again  
There's a pulse and it's deafening.  
I can't help what I hear in my head  
It's the switch and I flick (it says)_

_Hand of blood, I don't wanna feel, my heart is breaking  
Hand of blood, I don't wanna see, my life is burning._

_I saw you look away  
Is what you've seen too much to take  
Or are you blind and seeing nothing  
I saw you run away  
Is what I've done too much to take or are you scared of being nothing._

_There's a stain on my hand and it's red  
Oh my god am I losing it  
I can't help what I've done or I said  
It's the button I push (and it says)_

_Hand of blood, I don't wanna feel, my heart is breaking  
Hand of blood, I don't wanna see, my life is burning._

_I saw you look away  
Is what you've seen too much to take,  
Or are you blind and seeing nothing, I saw you run  
I saw you run away,  
Is what I've done too much to take or are you scared of being nothing._

_I saw you look away  
Is what you've seen too much to take,  
Or are you blind and seeing nothing, I saw you run,  
I saw you run away,  
Is what I've done too much to take or are you scared of being nothing._

She hummed along with the rock/screamo song. Even when the guitar solo came, she still hummed in tune. Waiting for the next song to come on, Suri opened the doors for an elementary school kid that had a pass to come in.

_Why do you take it all? _

_ Why do I beg for more? _

_ I never thought this was how I'd hit the floor._

Were her favorite lines from Bullet For My Valentine's Hit The Floor.

Another ten minutes before the bell rang. "Finally! I hate school. Come on Kortney, I'm taking car." Suri and Kortney pushed their way through the crowd. Walking a short way through the cafeteria, Suri stopped to hug some people: Maksuda, Fariha and Jacky. She went to the tables to say bye to Alex and Maya, giving them both a hug, before telling Kortney bye; she had to catch up to Angie in the car loop.

Walking out of the lunch room, Suri walked across the courtyard, trying not to be caught by the principle, Mr. Lockhart. Once in the car riders 'area' she looked for Angie, which was fairly easy, seeing as she was only two feet away.

"Hey, Angbie."

"Hi." Angie gave Suri a hug. "So, where's your car?" Angie continued.

Suri glanced around the loop before smirking and pointing a finger. "That one," She said, enjoying the look on her friends face. The car she was pointing to was 2010 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept. It was silver, and the windows were so tinted, you couldn't see anything on the inside. As the car in front of it left, Suri's car came up. Students immediately flocked the piece of fine machinery. The driver exited the car, and they watched in awe as the doors opened butterfly style.

"Gabe!" Suri called out, waving her hand so he could see her.

Gaberial, or Gabe as Suri called him, was a full wolf demon. He had cherry-wood brown eyes, with a ring of gold around his iris. Dark russet colored hair covered his head, and his eyes; his tail was the same color. Gabe was 25, and about 6'5; he was mated to another full wolf demon named Vivan.

"Suri!" Gabe called back, and he had a bit of an European accent. The tall man walked over to Suri and Angie. Picking the taller of the two girls up, Gaberial hugged her tight, and pecked her on the lips. "Ready to go home?" He asked, putting her down.

"Yup. Bye, Angbie!"

Grabbing Suri's arm, Angie asked, "How old is he? Is he your boyfriend?"

Suri chocked. "Hell No! He's already mated! And he's 25. Why?"

"He kissed you."

"Angie!" Suri laughed. "We're both European. What do you expect?" Suri ran to the car, and hoped in, before blasting the music. Swing by Miss May I came on, and Suri sang along. "And let me see your hips swing!"

They all watched as the was put into drive before gunning out of the car loop while exceeding the speed limit.

"She asked if we were dating, didn't she?"

Suri sighed, "Yes. But I told her you already have a mate. Besides," she scoffed, "who would wanna date _you_?"

"You mean beside the hundreds of woman the flock me every time I step out of the house?"

"Yes, well, they don't know the _real_ you."

"And what, my dear, is the 'real' me?"

"Two words: Ass. Hole." With the speed Gabe was going, they had reached their house in Palm Beach very quickly. The car didn't even stop before Suri threw opened the door, and bolted out of the car. Laughing, she hauled open the front door to the house and ran in, Gaberial close behind her.

Tackling her to the floor, he pinned her, before getting flipped over. The both growled, fighting for dominance. Twisting and turning they didn't notice someone knocking on the still wide open door. They didn't hear the soft foot falls coming toward the large living room, where they were now.

Gold eyes widen, seeing two being entangled on the floor, pushing and pulling at each other. At the last minute, the smaller of the forms got on top and shouted triumphantly, "HA! I win, bitch!"

"Ahem." The man cleared his throat trying to get their attention. It worked, seeing as they both hopped up and faced him. However, Suri, and the unnamed male got a surprise of a lifetime.

"You," Suri growled, glaring at the demon known as Sesshomaru.

Smirking, he replied, "Yes, _I._"

**(1) The book bag was blocking his 'view.' **

**Review, please.**

**;D  
**


	4. Neighbours always sucked 'Lemon'

**Disclaimer: Do not own, anything!**

**Okay, I am a mega pervert, but I can't write lemons, well, not this one, at least.**

**So, just give me break, okay?**

**Tips are welcome.**

**-bow-**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**"Dear, God," Suri mumbled, rubbing her forehead, and turning away. "Just what I need. Mr. I-have-a-stick-shoved-so-far-up-my-ass-I-can-taste-it."

"Ohhh." Hissed a voice, coming from the stairs. They looked up to see Nick coming down the steps. "You might wanna get that checked," He said, addressing Sesshomaru.

Nick was handsome; 5'8, had shaggy black hair, with two black kitty ears on top of his head. His eyes were bright green, and sparkled mischievously. He was half panther demon, half human and was 15 years of age.

"Hey, Nick."

Nick's eyes went from Sesshomaru to Suri. "Hello, my Suri," he purred, and Suri raised and eyebrow at his odd behavior.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but narrow is eyes. "I am your new neighbor."

Suri pursed her lips. Nodding to herself, she said, "Yup. I'm fucked."

'You have _no _idea,' Sesshomaru thought. He couldn't help but be attracted to this little slip of a girl, but then again…who could blame him? She was perfect in every way, and if he _did_ screw her, it wasn't breaking any laws…hopefully.

"I'm going to…where ever the fuck I want." With that said, Suri turned and walked to the kitchen. The sound of several doors opening and closing could be heard, before music was blasted.

About ten minutes later, and the same length of Gaberial 'welcoming' him to the community, Sesshomaru could hear Suri singing to Shots by LMFAO ft. Lil Jon. "Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots! Everybody!" She repeated once more before stopping, and just hummed. She walked back out of the kitchen and he was surprised at her outfit. A black tank top, and dark denim short-shorts. Over the top of her tank top, you could see a black lace bra, and her legs were long and smooth. Her hands were in the air and she twisted and turned to the music.

Her closed eyes snapped open, as if sensing him still there, and glared. "Hm. I thought you left."

"Obviously," He said, eying her form. He turned his attention to the music. It was The Downfall Of Us All, by the Death Cheaters…but the female voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Yes, well, you must go. We have things to do," Suri said, sounding posh.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Yes, I do have work to do. I will see you tomorrow." Once he went out, and closed the front door, he could hear arguing.

"I won!"

"NO! I pinned you to the floor for five seconds! Therefore, I won, you little prick!"

"Little Prick! I'm _older_ than you!"

"I don't give a fuck! I WON, BIOTCH! Chupa mi pinga!"

"Wow," A new voice came in. "Real mature. Arguing with a thirteen-year-old." There was a tsking sound. "Shame on you, Gaberial."

'Such an odd family…' Were Sesshomaru's thoughts as he left.

* * *

In the house, the new voice had a face.

Black, orange striped hair hung in crayon orange eyes that had swirls of dandelion yellow in them. He was buff, and about 6'3, which was average for a demon, including the nineteen-year-old he was. He had three orange stripes on each cheek, each starting from his hair line by his ear, to the middle of his face, stopping a bit short.

Smiling, Suri ran over and jumped in the tiger demon's arms. "Shiro!"

"Yo! How was school? Did it suck?"

"Duh!"

"Right," He said with a serious face, making Suri laugh "Duh."

She smiled, and grabbed the clicker for the stereo, and turned down the music was only in the background. Still, Suri hummed along with the song 1901.

"Oh!" She said suddenly. "I have a new song!"

"Really? Well, we need Scott here for that."

"Yeah, we do. Where's Izzy?" Suri asked. She glanced around the room looking for her precious.

"School?" Shiro said…asked, whatever.

"No, she would be home by now…Maybe--," Suri was cut off by the phone ringing. Jogging over to it, she said "Hello?"

"Is this…Suri Tarr?"

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?" She said politely.

"Um, I am Eric Brown, I work at the Rapids. I think I have your little sister here…She told me to call you, and--,"

"What's her name?" Suri commanded, her voice going hard. She could hear her friends asking 'What's wrong' and 'Is that Iz,' but she ignored them for the time being.

"She says her name is Isabella Oshiro."

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes," She said, not giving the man on the other line to answer. "Dammit. Get in the car if you want to come, if not the sit the fuck down and don't go anywhere!"

She ran threw the kitchen barefoot, and opened the door to the larger garage. They had dozen upon dozens of cars line up in different rows and columns. Suri ran to the first one, which was a 2010 BMW Vision. It was white and had two blood red striped going from the hood, over the seating area, to the back. It also had butterfly doors, but the windows were clear as water. It was a good thing that there was only Nick, Gaberial, Suri, and Shiro, seeing as the car only fit four people…

'Isabella is gonna have to sit on Nick's lap, or something,' Suri thought as she gunned the engine. Even though Suri was only thirteen, she had a _real_ licenses. How? Well…it was complicated.

The raced out of the garage and driveway, practically flying to the Rapids water park. Once there, Suri dashed out of the drivers seat and to the front gate. "I got a call that my little sister was here…" Suri trailed off.

"Name," The girl up front said. She was one of those beach blonde, fake ass tan girls. She was obviously jealous for several reasons.

One: The guy she was just flirting with was now staring at Suri.

Two: The three guys standing protectively by her sides.

Three: Suri had a_ way_ better body than her, and

Four: The car she drove up in.

"Suri fucking Tarr, you bitch. Just get me my little sister!" Suri snapped, her temper getting the best of her.

"Ye-yes ma'am," The busty blonde said, before running off to do what the other girl said.

"Did…Did she just call me _ma'am_! That's a term you use for respected female _elders_!" Suri clenched her hands into fists. "Do I look old?" She continued to rant. "I'm only thirteen!"

You could hear chokes from the line behind her; the people waiting to get into the water park. They were mostly guys, and I'm sure you can guess why.

A small girl could be seen running from the park, but she suddenly stopped. Looking up at the fake blonde, the girl said in sweet voice, "You are going to jump into that pool," And pointed at one of the pools where a slide got off in. The older girl seemed to be hypnotized as she did exactly that.

"Isabella!"

Giggling, the small beautiful girl ran toward her 'older sister.' "Coming!"

* * *

That night, as last one awake, Suri climbed the stairs; it was one a.m, which meant she was only going to get four-and-a-half-hours of sleep.

She had presented her song to them. They had praised her, saying how much they like it, and at their next concert it could be the opening. She said okay, and they continued band practice, Isabella watching close by.

Speaking of Isabella, she was scolded for going to the Rapids after school.

"Next time, tell us! We were worried!" Suri had said.

Opening her door, Suri walked into her large room. It had a large four post canopy bed that had blood red sheets, and a assortment of dark red and black pillows. The sheet that blocked the mattress from view was white, and sheer, with swirls of black on it. The carpet was plush, and crimson and by spell, could change into tile. She had a side table that had her clock, and a few necklaces, bracelets, and rings. Also, her black iHome sat there, and she walked over to put on some music. Aly & AJ's Like Whoa came on.

There was a pair of large double door that led to the balcony; it faced Sesshomaru's house, and room. If she looked out the of the glass, she could see into his room, which was a little unsettling, seeing as he could see into her room now. Plus, the doors were rights by her bed. He could watch her sleep if he wanted to!

There was three more doors in her room, not including her bedroom door. One was for the large bathroom. The bathroom had a stand up shower, with dark blue tiles, and white lining. The counters and floors were both marble, and had gold flecks in the black swirls, scattered randomly among the white. The toilet was right next to the sink counter.

The next door was to her huge, walk in closet. One part was for her school clothes, another for her clothes she went out in. In the very back were her sister's, mom's and great aunt's old clothes. They had a spell cast on them: they never wore down, never smelled badly, and always kept their original sent of their previous owners, which Suri was glad for. The smell of her mother always calmed her down. Against a wall of the closet was a dresser filled with bras, underwear, and perverted thing the guys got for her. No sex toys, but things like lingerie.

The final door was to her art room. It had a once black futon, that was now spattered with paint. A desk was against the main wall, and had brushes, cups, sketch pads, and other art supplies randomly on it. Stapled, glued, and tacked against the walls were drawings and paintings ranging from flowers and hearts, to dead bodies, and blood. Space and the moon also had a big part of her wall taken up. She let no one in there, beside herself of course.

Suri took off all her clothes and threw them in hamper. Standing only in her undergarments, she stretched. She performed a back bend and completed it by kicking herself back up with her feet.

She, of course, had no idea about her watcher.

Sesshomaru had just went up to his room, to be greeted with an awe inspiring site. Suri was standing in only her black lace bra and underwear, showing just how much fun they could have. The smirk on his face was full mischief, and his eyes filled with lust.

When the next song came on her was even more surprised.

The song was Forgive and Forget by the Death Cheaters. It was all screamo, except a line or two. And, whole and behold, Suri was screaming it, and doing very well.

_We always seem to fit like a tight dress  
You were beautiful, I was obsessed  
Occupy my time just to get through  
And try and figure out how to get you  
Acoustic guitar just for you in the car  
Walks in the park had you home before dark  
Poetry readings and dinner proceedings  
You showed me something those days they meant nothing_

_[CHORUS]  
What the hell am I supposed to do?  
I can't forgive and forget you [x2]  
What the hell am I supposed to do  
I thought I'd forgive you  
But now I forget you_

_I always showed you off like a prom queen  
You were Norma Jean I was James Dean  
Sitting thinking in my bedroom  
So here's a few things that I went through:  
Romantic movies, and money, and jewelry  
Vacations and flowers on special occasions  
Purses and lockets paid out of my pocket  
Diamonds and dresses,  
F*ck, you're expensive!_

_[CHORUS]  
What the hell am I supposed to do  
I can't forgive and forget you [x2]  
If you were in my shoes what would you do?  
I thought I'd forgive you, but now I forget you_

_[BRIDGE]  
I can't forgive,  
I can't forget  
I can't forgive  
And I can't forget  
YOU  
You reached down in my chest and grabbed my soul  
How could I forget?_

_[2nd CHORUS]_

_I can't forgive  
I can't forget _

He thought about commenting on who good she was, but he didn't want to go deaf from her yelling at him about how he was spying on her.

Sighing, Sesshomaru climbed into his gold sheeted bed. Closing his eyes, he knew the only dreams he was getting weren't going to be for kids.

[In the far corners of his mind, Sesshomaru realized this was a dream, but he would enjoy it while it lasted.

"Mmmm. Harder," She commanded, and he followed through.

"Mine," Sesshomaru growled down at the wanton woman beneath him.

"Yes, yours," She purred back, her head thrown back. His eyes locked onto her bare throat, and purred. She was being submissive. Leaning down, he bit into her neck, and drank her life force. His eyes started to bleed red at the taste, and changed positions. He sat on his knees, her hips in his hands, thrusting wildly.

This _had_ to be some type of illegal. He was seventeen, and she, thirteen.

He hauled one of her legs over his shoulder, giving a deeper angle, each moan encouraging him on.

"Bitch." It was a snarl, he could barley talk anymore from the overwhelming sense of pleasure. At first, he had teased her, made her beg. But now, he felt like he shouldn't have done that.

Her warmth was clenching around him, and he was losing it fast. When she orgasmed, his eyes went totally red. He quickly flipped her onto her hand and knees, pounding into her with wild abandon. He was close, so, so close; he could practically taste it.

As she screamed his name, a howl broke of his throat." Suri!"]

Sesshomaru shot up in his bed, the sheets sticky. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was 5:08 a.m.

Looking down at his sheets, he saw a tent, and a big one. Gold eyes glanced out of the balcony windows to see Suri standing in the middle of her room, ready for school.

She wore a gray shirt, and kaki shorts that went to about her knees, with a split that went right under mid-thigh. She had black slip ons; skulls and butterflies of different colors were painted on them. Her longish brown hair was in a high ponytail, and she was bent forward near her mirror putting on charcoal eyeliner that lined her lower lashes.

Sesshomaru watched with curiosity as she walked into a door near her bed. There were clashes and bangs, before she walked back out, a smile on her face.

* * *

In Suri's room, she was breaking glass in her art room; she needed to blow off some steam.

'How _dare_ he have a dream like that?' She thought fuming. But slowly, she realized he didn't know. 'Huh. I wonder how long it will take him to figure out I can read minds, and dreams.' An evil smile spread across her face as she walked out of her art room. 'This is going to be fun.'

**Review and all that good stuff.**

**;)**


	5. I only die to live

**I own nothing.**

**And really?**

**Review people!**

**I know the 'lemon' sucked ass, but, hopefullt, it will get better.**

**And Sarah, thank you for reviewing; I'll see you tomrrow.**

**I love you.**

**Read and stuff.**

**

* * *

**

About two hours later, Suri was in her first block. Algebra 1 honors. Because of that, she might seem smart, but there were other that were in Geometry and Algebra 2, or taking them at the same time; so really, she was nothing special. She was in the gifted program, but so were most of her friends.

Today was the last day before spring break, and they were watching a movie - Sci-Fi - but they had to write how they movie was related to math, and tools and instruments used in the movie.

Suri sat in the very back. Once Mr. Thomas, her math teacher, ask why she sat alone. She had shrugged and said she liked being isolated. He had raised an eyebrow, but left it at that.

Glancing up at the screen, Suri wrote down the title of the movie : _Alien V. Predator. _Tilting her head to the side, Suri wondered if it would be boring. She was a fan of Sci-Fi and all, but she had never watched this.

Throughout the movie, Suri wrote down everything she saw as mathematical; she had to write super small just to fit it all, and the movie wasn't even over yet!

Soon, it was 9:00; in five minutes the bell would ring, then she would have to walk to the other side of the school to get to her third block. 'Computers,' though it really wasn't, was not her favorite class. Her teacher was annoying as Hell, and everyone thought so. They took pleasure in annoying him until breaking.

She usually waited for Angie since there first blocks were close together, and Suri passed by the stairs, where Angie's class was: upstairs; but she wasn't here today. So, the gray eyed beauty continued walking down the hallways, not bothering to stop and wait for Sarah and Johanna, knowing she would have to wait forever.

She stopped by Mr. Slater's room to get a Rice Krispy Treat, and waited for Alex to catch up. He snatched the food out of her hand, and opened it, took a bite a gave it back. Rolling her eyes, Suri took a bite from where he did. It might weird for some people, but 'The Group' always ate off of each other.

They walked down the hall way, his arm around her shoulder. When they reached the classroom they had together, Suri sat in the very first seat - Sarah's - to wait for her. Humming to herself, Suri took out her iPod, and played Love Me or Hate Me by Lady Sovereign.

Once Sarah came, she shooed the other girl from her seat and sat down. As always, the switched phones. Sarah had an iPhone, and Suri had a Palm Pre Plus. Suri liked touch screens, and full keyboards; two in one!

Feeling Sarah's phone vibrate as she walked down the row of seats, Suri saw she had a text.

**Hiiiii.**

Smirking, Suri texted back.

**Hey. Sup, Sarah? **

** Nm. You?**

** Oh nothing. Just texting on **_**my**_** phone.**

** Really? Me too! Lol.**

They continued on until their teacher told them to go on the computers and do their work like every class. Once in their 'assigned seats' - everyone sits in a different seat then assigned, mostly - they switched back phones.

"Do you want to do work today, or just nothing?" Sarah asked.

Scoffing, Suri replied, "Do you have to ask?" While nodding her head to the beat of The Downfall of Us All.

"Guess not," Sarah mumbled.

Plopping down besides Suri, Alex asked if something was wrong.

Sighing, Suri said with a snap, "_No. _Nothing is wrong. Just because I'm sitting here quietly does _not _ mean I'm depressed."

"Okay, then."

"What are you doing?"

'Damn,' Suri thought. Sesshomaru, she was hoping to avoid him, even though he had three of her four classes today. "Committing mass murder. Do you mind?" She ignored his narrowed eyes, and hummed along with Shots. Alex grabbed one earphone and sang along, Suri joining.

"Shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots shots! Everybody!" They called out loudly, twice. The did the rest of the song, both of them messing up a few times. Some other students joined in, and even Brian did the dance. When Namie Amuro's Come came on, Alex took out the earphone and said "What the hell?"

Snatching it back, Suri put in her ear. "It's Japanese, idiot."

"Since when do you speak Japanese?"

Sesshomaru, who was still there, wanted to know they answer to that.

"Since I was…about nine, I believe." Her voice held sadness, as if it brought up bad memories. 'Does it matter?' She thought. 'The past is the past…but why can't the past just leave me the hell alone?' She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Pulling her hood up, she said to Sesshomaru, "Leave us alone. No one wants you here, and you don't want to be here. Just go." And though she didn't know it, her words actually stung him.

"Hn."

Sarah glanced back at the back of the tall demon. "Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Do you think I care? He deserved it for spying on me last night." She mumbled the last part.

For the rest of the class, they just chilled. Alex had his feet on the desk, and Suri's legs were rested on his; Sarah was texting Johanna. When it was almost the end of class, they all headed back to their desks to get their stuff.

They walked out once the bell ringing, and Hector kicked the small trash can by door out of the room. Hector, Alex, and Suri continued to kick it around until they had to leave for the courtyard. There, they met up with everybody. Suri walked with Katie and Anugya, not listening to them talk.

'Maybe I _was_ a little harsh on him, but whatever.' She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her arm.

"Are you okay?"

Glancing down at Katie, she said back, "I am fine."

"No, you're not. Tell me." The shorter of the two commanded.

"I'm fine," Suri snapped, before walking away and toward Sesshomaru.

"Liar!"

Sighing, Suri caught up with the tall male. Placing a hand on him arm, Suri apologized. "I was just kinda, out of it, ya know? I'm just kind of tired, and can't be held responsible," She joked a bit.

"It is fine," He said back, but she could smell the lie.

"You are lying," She sighed, and ignored his glance at her.

"Maybe so. How would you know?"

"I can smell it."

"You are human." Though it was stated, he found himself doubting it.

They were already at the door of class. Smirking, Suri answered, "Never once, have I said I was human."

* * *

As the first half of fifth block passed by fairly quickly, Sesshomaru had his thoughts on Suri. He's only known her two days, and already she made him dream about her and be more confused than he had ever been.

Currently, Suri was listening as Katie told them that the 'pedo' that lived near her is moving.

"Really?" Anugya asked excitedly.

"Yup. Thank, God." They all laughed. "Mr. Dowling! Its time for lunch." Katie called out.

"Okay. Lets go," Mr. Dowling told the class, and they all got up and headed for the door. While Katie was getting her lunch, Suri and Anugya were waiting for her. Katie handed something to Suri, and she stuffed it in her jacket pocket before Sesshomaru got a good look at it. She handed a bag of chips to Suri before the moved toward the door.

"What did Katie give you?" Sesshomaru asked. He usually doesn't use people names, especially when they're human, but seeing as everyone but him _was _human, he had to use names.

Suri glanced at him, a smile on her face. "I don't think you want to know." She caught up with her friends and put her arm around Katie's shoulder, before whispering something to her. Katie glanced at the half Italian, before cracking up laughing,

"Really?" Katie exclaimed, and Suri nodded in conformation.

"What?" Katie motioned Alex over and told him the same thing Suri told her. Chuckling, he glanced back at Sesshomaru, and said "Wow."

He had heard what they said, the dirty little humans. Making fun of him for his curiosity in what Katie gave Suri. 'They are very easily amused,' Sesshomaru thought. And he was right, they laughed at almost anything.

They all had different part in 'The Group,' you could say.

Suri and Alex could find something in _anything_ to be perverted. Angie and Alex were the couple; Jacky, and Suri were the sarcastic ones. Katie and Jordy were the random ones, and Anugya was the one who also thought she was right, and argued on almost anything. She was also the vegetarian.

Suri was many things. She was the beautiful one, the bitch, but also the one who could be the nicest. She was the one with the bad past, and the sadist and also always told the truth, whether or not it hurt you. She was protective and possessive, and would kill anyone in her way…but her friends didn't know that. Suri knew much about myths, Greek ones, to be exact. But she also knew about Roman myths; the two kind of came hand-in-hand.

Suri held her head in her palm and drummed her finger against the table. The noise of the lunch room surrounded her, and if it was allowed, she would be listening to her iPod. She ignored the calls of her friends, too lost in her thought - her memories…but not the good ones.

[Sometimes, she had to wonder what she did to deserve this. Suri never really did believe in God, even though she was Jewish. Her family was very loose when it came to those things. They never pressured her, nor anyone else in the family, to be anything they didn't want to be.

But now, sitting on the plush, blood red sheets, she had to wonder if she _had_ believed in the well known Mighty Being, whether or not she would still be in this situation.

She was sitting Indian style, in nothing but a tight black nightgown, and underwear of the same color. A dagger sat in front of her. It gleamed innocently in the moon's light; it's hilt was an dark, army green. Her fingers did not tremble as she reached for; it would be for the best…wouldn't it?

She would be leaving her daughter, but Suri had a feeling Isabella wouldn't be alone for long.

Her hand closed around the hilt, and thrust her other hand out - fist clenched, wrist out, pulse sky rocketing. She wasn't afraid, she had been _there _before; her blood was pounding with excitement. She couldn't wait to leave, if only it was for a second, just a second of a release was all she needed…just a little while…

The shiny medal went smoothly over her skin, and she watched in fascination as the blood rose to the surface. She griped the hilt and again cut herself, but the time it was vertical. She repeated this process with her other wrist, and by the time she was done with both, she was deathly pale, and could feel her strength leaving her.

Tossing the knife on the floor, Suri laid down on the silky sheets.

In a few minutes, she was dead.

Is it really possible for an ten year old to know what suicide is? To know enough pain to commit it?

Invisible eyes scanned over Suri's body.

Apparently so…]


	6. Silver Moon gets kissed

**Don't own.**

**Read, and review.**

**

* * *

**

"Suri!"

"What? What the _fuck _do you want? I am _trying _to think!" Suri snapped back at Alex. "Its never possible to get some quiet time is there? Every time I'm quiet, you think I'm about to kill myself! I'm _not _depressed, I'm _not _emo, and I'm certainly _not _suicidal at the time being! So just, _shut up_, and let me think, okay?"

They others watched her with wide eyes, and some with hurt expressions. They cafeteria was silent, staring at Suri. She snapped her head toward the other people in the room, and bared her teeth. Normally, it would only be threatening for a demon to do that, but Suri was a different story. She _had_ fangs. Four of them, sharp and deadly, shining white like the rest of her teeth. They all snapped to attention, including the teachers. All went back to doing what they were previously, now ignoring the angered girl.

* * *

She had ridden the bus home that day. She had said sorry to her friends, and they accepted, with minimal teasing.

It was her second home, where she was now. She and a mansion with Nick, Scott, Shiro, Gabe, and Isabella, but she also had her own 'house.' It was actually a condo in a community called Whitehall.

No one knew she lived there alone, they just figured that her parent were always away, or something of the sort.

Unlocking and throwing open the door she wandered into the kitchen. The apartment was fairly small. Two bed rooms, two bathrooms. The dinning room and living room were connected, and the far wall of the living room was all windows, with bland beige blinds covering them when needed.

Hopping onto the counter, Suri decided that she needed to blow off so more steam.

An evil smile came across her face and she repeated her memories from lunch, now in real life.

Apparently so…

* * *

Groaning, Suri lifted a hand to cover her hurting eyes. 'Damn sun…Why can't you just explode already?' She laid still for a few moments before getting up…or at least, _trying_ to. Her body was covered in blood, and so were the now stiff sheets.

With little struggle, Suri got up from the sheets. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was later than she thought. '7:06? Fuck! Their gonna kill me!' She bolted out of her room, and picked up the landline, seeing 'Two New Messages' on the screen. She quickly dialed the number she wanted and waited for him to pick up. After listening to the messages, she new they guys wouldn't be at home, nor Isabella.

"Hello?"

Suri's head shot up, and a grin spread across her beautiful features. "Sesshomaru."

On the other end of the call, gold eyes widened. "Fuck."

* * *

The white knuckled grip he had on the steering wheel only got tighter as Suri shifted into a more comfortable position: her boot clad legs kicked up on the sliver convertible's dash board, her head tilted back singing along with the music; Typical by Tickle Me Pink.

How she got his number, he knew not, but he wasn't sure if he was mad, or glad.

The blue and black, plaid micro mini skirt she had one would have been inappropriate if not for the black leggings that went to mid-thigh. She had a skin tight bright blue and black tie dye tank top, and T.U.K Three Buckle Antique Corset Black Boots stopped right under her knee. She sort of looked like…well, a hooker. But not an actually one; she looked more punk than anything.

Soon they reached her destination: City Place.

"Thanks," She chirped before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek, and bolted out of the car, not bothering to open the door. Jumping over the car door, he expected her to fall in the four inch heeled boots, but she remained balanced and ran for the back of the stage in the middle of the well known plaza.

Looking down at this lap, not only did he find himself to be hard, but also a ticket. Glancing back up at the stage, he saw guards, and gates around it. 'A concert.' Figuring he might as well go, he parked his car and walked to the nearest entrance. Once he showed the guard the ticket, he went up front, where they instructed him to go.

The sound of boots against the stage silenced everyone, and he looked up.

"Hey, everybody! I'm Silver Moon, and this is the Death Cheaters!" 'Silver Moon' had black hair; her bangs were silver and hung over one of her lavender eyes. Glancing down at her outfit, Sesshomaru saw it was the same on Suri was wearing…but, that's impossible.

Isn't it?

"We're gonna start off with a new song called Sorrow!" The band started and she sang and screamed perfectly.

"Okay, as I'm sure you know, this song is called Going Under," She spoke into the microphone.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's _

_ real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through_

_I'm..._

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through_

_I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under_

The crowd went wild and Silver Moon smiled at them. He was her light purple eyes drifted to him, and winked.

"What song do you want next?" She was listening closely to choose the majority. "If It Means A lot To You or The Downfall Of Us All." The first got more cheers, so she did that. "Okay, Nick. Come on!" She waved Nick up; he had on a black wife beater and black baggy pants, chains hanging from them.

Glancing back at the stage, he saw some one who he didn't know among Nick, 'Silver' and Shiro. Playing the base was a full panther demon. He was topless, and was well defined: abs, biceps, the whole 9-yards. His dark denim pants were baggy, too, and stopped just before his chunky Vans. Ice blue eyes were currently staring at Silver's ass, and the black panther tail around his waist twitched.

The acoustic guitar was played by Nick and he sang the main male part, while Silver sang the female.

_(Nick)And hey darling,  
I hope you're good tonight.  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving.  
Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it.  
Tell me something sweet to get me by,  
'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing_

_La, la la la, la la la,  
Till everyone is singing_

_If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last.  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.  
Well it might be for the best.  
_

_ (Silver)And hey sweetie,  
Well I need you here tonight,  
And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me  
Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it.  
I just feel complete when you're by my side,  
But I know you can't come home till they're singing_

_La, la la la, la la la,  
(Nick)Till everyone is singing.  
La, la la la, la la la._

_If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear to you that we can make this last.  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home,  
Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.  
Well it might be for the best._

_(Silver)You know you can't give me what I need.  
And even though you mean so much to me,  
I can't wait through everything,  
(Nick)Is this really happening? _

He caressed her cheeks, a sad look on his face.

_ I swear I'll never be happy again.  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends.  
I'm not some boy that you can sway. _

As other instruments besides the acoustic guitar came, Nick stood up from his stool, furiously. Silver looked away, a 'tear' in her eyes.

_ (Both)We knew it'd happen eventually._

_La, la la la, la la la,  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
(If you can wait till I get home)  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
(Then I swear we can make this last)  
Now everybody's singing._

_La, la la la, la la la,  
(If you can wait till I get home)  
Now everybody's singing.  
La, la la la, la la la,  
(Then I swear we can make this last)  
Now everybody's singing.  
La _

They sang a few more songs: Darling, with Scott and Silver; Nick sung 1901 by Phoenix, and Scott sang - screamed - Forgive and Forget. After they were done singing, the put on some music, and went into the crowd to sign autographs.

Shots was what was playing - no surprise there.

'Why would she hide who she is from her friends but not I? I've only known her, what? Three days?'

"Would you like an autograph?" 'Silver's voice brought him out of Sesshomaru thoughts.

"Why do you trust me?" He glanced down, from his position, down her shirt. Looking back in her eyes, he saw the irritation.

"We'll talk after the I'm done here," She said her lips brushing against his ear, hands steadying herself on his shoulders. Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she turned around and went to sign more autographs.

* * *

That night, while Suri was in the shower, Sesshomaru was in her small living room, in her second home. Why a thirteen year old had her own place…he didn't know, but she must have connections.

And he was right. Suri _did_ have all the 'hookups.'

When Suri was finally free from Yuko Oshiro the Untied States government had to make a big decision: either put her on death row for the many people she's killed, give her life without parole, or let her be. Since she was only thirteen, then and now, they couldn't not kill her, and they didn't want to make her waste her life.

There has been situations where the victim had been kept for 20 or more years, but with Suri, it was a different story. Though she was only imprisoned for five years, with one such as Oshiro, each day seems like a year. Yuko was a harsh man, and raped her everyday, beat her everyday; and several times he killed her.

Odd, isn't it?

Yuko had been the most powerful being on the planet, and killed often. He left little clues for them to try to find him, to know his next victim, but the were always to late. Never once did he rape one of his captured…until Suri came along.

Around eight months ago, when Suri told the president of her troubles, he took pity on her and let her go. She had asked why, again and again.

"Simple, my dear," Obama had said, and at the time, she flinched from the endearment. "All of the humans and demons you killed were wanted for reason or another. You got rid of the most dangerous demon on the planet, and stopped him from killing many more. If anything, we should be grateful."

After that, they became close, she talked to him as often as his job allowed, and when she asked for a house by herself, he allowed it.

"Anything you want, my dear." He still calls her that, but now she doesn't shy away from the name.

They, meaning the government, thought she would be cold and disclosed from the rest of the world, once she entered it. But the were wrong. She was happy, and often hugged her guy friends - something which was surprising. She still didn't like the idea of having sex anytime in the near future, but she was completely the opposite of what they expected. She had asked the president what the had thought of her reaction.

["How did they _want _me to act?" And he honestly didn't know how to reply to that, so instead, the leader of the Untied States showed her where they got their information.

_Victims of rape can be severely traumatized by the assault and may have difficulty functioning as well as they had been used to prior to the assault, with disruption of concentration, sleeping patterns and eating habits, for example. They may feel jumpy or be on edge. After being raped it is common for the victim to experience Acute Stress Disorder, including symptoms similar to those of posttraumatic stress disorder, such as intense, sometimes unpredictable, emotions, and they may find it hard to deal with their memories of the event. In the months immediately following the assault these problems may be severe and very upsetting and may prevent the victim from revealing their ordeal to friends or family, or seeking police or medical assistance. Additional symptoms of Acute Stress Disorder include:_

_depersonalization or dissociation (feeling numb and detached, like being in a daze or a dream, or feeling that the world is strange and unreal) _

_difficulty remembering important parts of the assault _

_reliving the assault through repeated thoughts, memories, or nightmares _

_avoidance of things, places, thoughts, and/or feelings that remind the victim of the assault _

_anxiety or increased arousal (difficulty sleeping, concentrating, etc.) _

_avoidance of social life or place of rape _

_For one-third to one-half of the victims, these symptoms continue beyond the first few months and meet the conditions for the diagnosis of post traumatic stress disorder. In general, rape and sexual assault are among the most common causes of PTSD in women._

Suri read through the information on rape curiously.

'This is how I'm suppose to react? Why in the hell would I do that?'

Putting a hand on Obama's arm, she said, "I'm not one to be swayed." Her brows furrowed. "Besides, why would I take myself out of Social Life's secure arms? I would need to be around my friends to know that I am still me, and nothing - not even rape - can change that. And why in the Seven Hells would I blame myself? Its not like a got down on my knees and begged the Gods to have someone rape me. I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Are you sure you are fine?" His deep brown eyes held worry.

She shrugged. "Hakuna matata." Suri smiled when she heard the presidents deep laugh.]

Sesshomaru glanced up from the T.V and saw Suri walking toward him. Black baggy sweats hid her legs from view, and the same color tank top was over a nude colored bra.

She sat down on the black futon, leaned forward, and spread her legs, putting her clasped hand in between them. "What do you want to know?"

"Why do you trust me?"

"Would you rather I not?" She questioned glancing at him. Seeing her answer in his eyes, she huffed, blowing her damp bangs out of her face. "I trust no one…well, I _do,_ but barely. The only ones I trust fully are Isabella and the guys. The reason I'm not afraid of telling you I am Silver Moon is because you can keep the secret, and you are interesting…I figured if you knew more about me, I could know more about you. And seeing as you lust after me, it shouldn't be _that _ hard." She said it casually, like it was no big deal, but Sesshomaru stiffened. His eyes moved toward her and she knew what he wanted.

"I can read minds…" She glanced at him. "And dreams."

She heard him curse softly, and looked him in the eyes, albeit reluctantly on his part. "It is of no problem. It has happened before. I suppose I am to be use to it." Seeing the question in his eyes, she chose her words carefully. "I have been…exposed to many different things in my life. I am use to beings lusting after me, and I ignore it - the lust, not necessarily them."

"Many things…what other things?" He saw her hesitate, and told her in a firm voice, "You trust me, do you not?"

She sighed, " My family was never a big one, at least I don't think it was. I never knew my dad's side of the family," She chuckled humorlessly. "I barely knew my dad. My mom divorced him when I was about two." She shifted to cross her legs, Indian style. "He broke the law by coming to see us - my sister and I - but he always left with empty promises. 'I'll give you this!' 'I'll give you that!' Never once did he fulfill them." She narrowed her eyes in contemplation. "I wasn't sure if I really _wanted_ him to be there…from what my sister told me, he was a good father - terrible husband. He beat my mom, and tried to kill her several times. It was odd…never knowing that your mom was in danger every time she awoke. Once, he had beaten her so bad, we had to go the hospital. I'm guessing that was the breaking point for her, and they divorced.

"My mom…was not the best there was. She was almost never there for me, and left many times." She smiled to her self; a small sad smile. "I remember once when I was about seven…maybe I was younger, I'm not sure. I had a nightmare, and then nightmares were common, for me. I almost never had a peaceful night, but this one scared me enough into my mother's bed - I forgot what the dream was about." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. A couple hours later I wake up and she's not there. As any child would, I panicked. I searched everywhere in the room for her, shouting her name. I ran into my great aunt Sandy's room, which was on the other side of the house." She paused, and glanced at him.

"Continue."

"Hmm. She, too, checked the room and couldn't find her. She took me into her room, and I fell asleep with her and the dogs she owned." Suri sighed. "Later, I learned my mom opened the window and left…Left me there alone. It might not seem like much, but to me it was. It one of the only memories I have of her…But, who leaves a scared child - _their _scared child - in the middle of the night?"

Sesshomaru put his hand on her knee. "Why did she leave?"

"She came back," She said, not directly answering his question.

"Why did she leave?" He repeated.

"My mom was a drug addict. 'Nuff said."

It was silent for a few moments, until:

"You said thing_s_."

Another humorless chuckle. "I did didn't I? When I was four, I was…" She glanced at Sesshomaru, who told her, again, to continue. "Well, lets just say you're looking at a cancer survivor." She grinned, proud of herself, but it dropped after a moment. "Well, sorta a survivor." She looked up at him sheepishly from under her lashes. It was then he noticed something: She was blushing! She never blushed with anything sexual, but when it came to embarrassment, she turned red as a cherry.

"That is impossible. You either survived the cancer, or not." When he heard he say she was a cancer survivor, he was surprised, and weirdly enough, proud.

"Well," She shifted on the futon, moving away from his hand. "I survived the cancer…just not the surgery." Seeing his confused look, she continued. "When I was younger, my blood was very thin. There was nothing wrong with me, the cancer wasn't doing it, and the doctors never took it into consideration. From that, they didn't give me enough meds. The amount was perfect from someone of my height, age, weight, everything…but they didn't take my blood into account. Since my blood is thinner, the medication traveled faster within me; their effect was gone by the middle of the surgery: I woke up." She glanced up at him again, seeing him captured in her story.

"Why the doctors stood there, staring at me, I knew not, but they didn't get more help until too late. I remember what happened clearly, and it seems kind of funny to me now. I had sat up, touch my own internal organs, as I was still cut open, and said 'Ew. That disgusting.'" Suri sighed and leaned back, tilted her head toward him, and smiled through her hair. Blowing her bangs back, she continued. "My heart rate increased dramatically, and the blood rushed out faster. I died. Of course, I never _knew_ that. I had to steal my medical records to find out." She waved her hand as if to dismiss it.

On the slightly deep red couch Sesshomaru was thinking. 'Such an odd girl.'

"So, why not tell me about your life? You know what? Never mind." She got up from the couch, suddenly cold and distant. "I am sorry to bother you with my meager problems. Since it is late, you can sleep in my room; I'll sleep in the art room."

Walking away had never been a problem for her, never, and yet, just turning her back on him for some reason pained the little heart she had left.

Now, don't get me wrong, Suri was incredibly nice for someone who went through what she had…but a many times she was cruel and no care for anyone, nor thing. Suri was mean, and truthfully a bitch, but it wasn't by nature.

By nature Suri was outgoing and loved adventure, the outdoors, and was a curious being. Her mother had caused her to become shy, always telling her she was 'full of shit' when she told her mom she didn't feel good; she became harsh from Yuko, five years of beatings did that.

Suri was the worlds oxymoron. She was shy and outgoing, vibrant and lazy; she loved to kill things of any nature, but pitied them at other times.

Looking after her, Sesshomaru wondered what he did wrong. He ran over his thoughts, and came up with nothing. He had never said anything besides ask her to continue…

A light bulb appeared.

Was that the problem? That he didn't offer her comfort? He said nothing to lessen the pain…?

Walking after her in the room, he open his mouth to sat something, but quickly close it at the sight.

No, its wasn't the beautiful paintings, sketches, and drawings. No, it wasn't the sight of Suri bending down, and no, it wasn't the swords on the wall giving off maximum power.

It was the blood soaked sheets.

His eyes flashed at the scent of her slightly stale blood. Though old, it was still addictive, and he could only imagine what fresh blood smelt like.

A chuckle caught his attention. Suri was looking at him over her shoulder. "Do you not remember that I can read minds?" She walked over to him, looked up, and walked around his body. He watched the whole time until he could no longer.

Once she was gone, he glanced around the room, taking in the drawings and such. One large one caught his attention. It was a picture of a beautiful face. It was colored in, so Sesshomaru could see that her eyes were dark brown with noticeable gold flecks. She had a busted lip and black eye. Besides the wounds and eyes, she looked exactly like Suri. He waited for her to come back into the room to ask who it was.

She glanced up at the picture he was looking at. "No one important."

"She looks like you," He commented. "Are you related somehow?"

Suri scoffed and mumbled, "More than you will ever know." She took his wrist and dragged him out of her room. Once in the living room, she said, "Good night, Sesshomaru," and he just stared.

Her eyes alight, she smirked. "You wanna kiss me, don't cha?" Her smirk getting wider at his glare. "Don't deny it. I can read minds, remember? You wanna kiss me," She mocked. "Ha! Imagine that, the great Sesshomaru wanting to kiss a little human girl! What would the press say? I'm not gonn--,"she was cut off my the very thing she was mocking.

A kiss.


	7. Sup, Sesshy's dad?

**Same as always, I DO NOT OWN, BITCHES!**

**=)**

**Have fun reading.**

**Love ya, Sarah.**

**

* * *

**

There weren't many thing Suri was afraid of. Her past, she feared - she feared that it would repeat itself. She was afraid of ever loving anyone, seeing as everyone she had loved were murdered.

Another thing was intimate contact. Suri loved hugs from her friends, male and female alike, she didn't mind kissing someone on the cheek, but when Sesshomaru's lips pressed to hers, she panicked.

Gasping, she pulled back, genuine fear in her eyes. Trying to get away as memories flashed in her eyes, she stumbled over own feet, and fell. Sesshomaru stood over her, and a picture of Yuko flash into her mind.

[Chuckling, he squatted to her eyes level.

"So beautiful," He whispered caressing her check with the back of his finger. "So worthless." He sneered. Raising his hand, her backhanded her, further breaking her cheek.

The nine-year-old glared up at him, and spat out blood. "Fuck you."

He once again laughed, and shook his head. "Until tomorrow, my love."]

"Suri?"

Blinking away her past, she looked up. "Yes?"

"Are you well?" He kneeled down at her eye level, from the floor. Reaching out, his hand went to her cheek, but she flinched away. He dropped his hand. "Your cheek is broken," He said dully.

Fingers skimmed over bruised skin. "Hmm," She nodded. "So it is. That happens often."

"You did not hit your cheek when you fell." He eyed her warily. How was it possible to get a broken cheek without even touching it?

Her hair whipped around her face as she shook her head. "It will heal." She sighed loudly. "Go to bed. I am." With that, she stood, and walked into her art room.

Laying on her bed, Suri was thinking. 'Well, that's knew. Old injuries coming when I think of how I got them.' Glancing down at her stomach, 'I wonder…' She shook her head. 'No. I don't think it's a good idea to kill yourself with Sesshomaru here.' She turned to face the wall. Closing her eyes, she didn't know she was going to have a rude wake up call the next morning.

She forgot to turn off her alarm.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Suri yelled as the music wouldn't stop. Growling, she punched her alarm clock to silence. 'Great. Now its broken. Whatever, I'll just get another one.' She turned back around to go to sleep, but darkness wouldn't claim her. Since tossing and turning didn't work, the only option she had was to wake up.

"Waking up at 5:45 in the fucking morning during spring break." She mumbled, waking into the small kitchen. Turning on the coffee pot, she flicked through the channels of the small flat screen. Seeing as she spent a lot of her time in the kitchen - not in a sexist way - she put a T.V on the table there.

"Nothings on…the sun hasn't even risen…I am going to kill someone…" She said each like it was normal. She bent down to rummage through the fridge. "Where is that meat…?"

In the other room, Sesshomaru woke from banging and cursing. 'Is someone trying to kill her?' Getting up with no shirt, he didn't bother putting on pants over his boxers. His feet made almost no noise, and as he walked into the kitchen, his eyes widened.

Shifting uneasily, Suri said, "You're not suppose to be up." All he did was lift an eyebrow, looking at what she was eating. "Want some?" She pushed the package of raw meant toward him.

"Don't humans get sick if they eat raw meat?"

She shrugged. "I guess…I never have. I love raw meat."

"Obviously," He said, ignoring her immature display of sticking her tongue out. "You will do well to put that away, unless you planning on using it." His voice had a suggestion.

"In your dreams," She mumbled, mocking him.

"Hn. What are you doing up?"

"It _is_ my house, ya know. I can do anything I wasn't, and if that includes me waking up at six o'clock in the morning, I will." She said, her nose up. She mumbled to her self as she turned and switched from the T.V, to music. Oh, and perfect song choice!

Hot by Avril Lavigne.

"_Fuck._" Suri cursed, while Sesshomaru was mentally laughing.

"Good song," He said as his eyes burned her body.

"Okay, listen." Se turned to him. "I am _not_ just one of your little whores you can hump and dump, got it? Do you always work this fast? We've only known each other for, what? Four days! Plus that fact that I'm thirteen, and you're seventeen. That's border line illegal. I-- I don't like you like _that_. You're hot and all, but I'm…not that kind of girl for that." She waved him off. "Go call Aixa; I'm sure she wont mind. That slut probably fucked Mr. Thomas," She scoffed.

'She talks a lot,' He though during her babbling.

"_And_, I really _don't _talk a lot, you just happen to piss me off enough to rant!" She turned to him, flames dancing in her eyes. "No! I am _not_ overreacting! I'm just easy to piss off! I'm a short fuse! Keep that in mind and the fuck out of my house. I have to leave."

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her choice of car. A 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Spyder. Expensive, and sleek, the sports car was _fast_. "Isn't it illegal for one without a licenses to drive?" He asked as A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold came blaring out of the speakers. he had to resist flinching at the volume.

"I have a licenses." She put the car into drive, and started to pull out.

"You are thirteen. That would still make it illegal."

She scoffed. 'What's his point?' "Yeah? Well, so is murder; never stopped me." She threw a grin his way.

He was jarred forward from the speed she was driving. "If you have a car, and drive one, why did you call me yesterday for a ride?"

She glanced at him as she slowed down waiting for the bar to lift; she lived in a gated community. "The people here are nosy. If a thirteen-year-old were to get in a car, and speed the hell outta there, at seven o'clock at night, you would probably call the cops." She rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe not _you_, per se, but you get it right? Its 6:30 in the morning; everybody's too tired to care."

The car ride was silent for the next twenty minutes besides the music, and Sesshomaru's annoyed growls. The top was down, and the wind was messing up his hair.

"Can--," He started.

"No," Interrupted him, causing him to growl louder. "Only five more minutes. You and your hair will survive."

Silence.

"How is your cheek?"

"Healed," Was her response.

* * *

Suri went back to her mansion, and Sesshomaru walked to his. By the times Suri thought of an awesome plan, it was already four in the afternoon. She dashed to her phone and called 'The Group,' meaning, Alex, Angie, Katie, Anugya, Jacky, Maya, Hector, Deion, and Jordy.

"Get your asses here, quick," She told them. "A party is in order."

Hector hadn't been able to come, but when they got there, they all asked the same question, 'Why a party?'

"Because I am bored, and you all want Jello shots. I am here to give you that." She snickered at their excited faces. "But, in a game. I'm gonna play Shots, and every time he says 'Shots' in the chorus, we will take one. But, not everyone. Like, we'll be in a circle, and on the first 'shots' one person will have one. We'll down the line, okay?" They nodded. "Good. Now, when he says the different types of shots, we will all take the type he's saying. So, pretty much, by the end of the third song, you will all be drunk." They cheered.

"I love you!" Katie shouted.

"Lets get started!"

They got at least a hundred shots - vodka shots - and dozens of others.

It went Suri, Alex, Angie, Katie, Jordy, Deion, Anugya, Maya, and then Jacky.

Maya and Anugya were the first ones drunk. By the time they passed out, Jordy, Deion, and Jacky were crazy. Angie actually did a body shot off of Alex, and so did Suri, just for fun.

By the end of the fifth song, all but Suri were drunk, and only Alex, Suri, Angie, and Katie were awake.

They had ran out of shots, and were just dancing. Angie and Katie passed out from exhaustion, and Alex and Suri were leaning on the back of the couch, just chilling. While Alex was totally drunk, Suri was tipsy.

She patted his knee. "Come on. You need to sleep," She said, and he didn't complain.

Currently, Suri was on top of the stairs, looking down at her friends. The guys and Isabella wouldn't be back until Friday, and none of them would mind about what was happening.

'I'm a _really _bad influence.'

* * *

The only sounds downstairs at one in the afternoon was snores…That is, until the slam of a door morphed those snores into groans of complaint.

"I feel like shit."

"Keep it down!"

"Fuuuuccckkkk."

The one who had woken the eighth graders up walked into the large living room, and raised a brow.

"Who ever woke me up is dead," Katie growled before glancing up. "And I don't care that you're a strong ass dog demon. I _will_ kill you." The others laughed, and no one ever noticed Alex walk up the stairs.

Heading towards Suri's room, he didn't bother knocking. "Suri?" Alex said softly. He looked around her room before his gaze landed on her. The blankets were tangled around here bare legs; the only thing she was wearing was a white tank top, and neon blue lace undergarments.

He never took notice.

"Wake up," He whispered, shaking her shoulder softly.

"I will murder you," Suri hissed before sighing. She rolled over, and stared up at him. "What?"

"Sesshomaru is in your living room. I don't know why." He looked down at her.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you didn't look people in the eye. That it was 'too intimate,'" She said, he and shrugged.

"Who says I'm looking at your eyes?" Alex said, a smirk on his face while glancing down.

"Perv," Suri mumbled. She untangled the sheets from her lower body and got up.

"Why don't you put some pants on?" Alex inquired. He really didn't care either way, but she might have; but seeing as she just shrugged, he doubted she did.

Suri glanced at him over her shoulder. "Race ya." Then bolted out of the door before he even processed the information.

"Cheater!" He ran after her, but by the time he was at the top of stairs, she had already won. "Bitch."

She put a hand to her ear and bent forward. "I'm sorry. What was that? Bish?" She said, mocking him at the way he said 'bitch.' All but Sesshomaru and Alex laughed.

"Oh, please," Katie laughed at Angie. "You're one to talk; shushi," Katie said making fun of the way the Colombian said 'sushi.'

They quieted down when someone cleared their throat. "Why are you wearing that?" The demon asked Suri.

"Well, I was too lazy to get dressed," She replied, arms over her chest.

"I told you to put on pants!" Alex shouted.

"Shut up!" Katie snapped. "I have the hangover from hell." She was rubbing her temples.

"Just what were you kids doing last night?" Asked an unfamiliar voice. They all turned to the opened front door to see another tall dog demon.

He was about 6'9 and had long, beautiful silver hair. You could instantly tell him and Sesshomaru were related from the gold-yellow eyes, and incredible looks. But, unlike Sesshomaru, he didn't have a crescent moon on his forehead, and he had a single, think blue-purple stripe on each cheek.

"Father," Sesshomaru said in greeting with a nod.

"Oh, um…" Suri trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Toga," He said with a small smile.

"Lord Toga…I'm sorry," Suri said shyly, her voice light and sweet. "Did we bother you last night? If we did, I apologize." She flashed him a small smile before lowering her head.

The others were in awe. Why was she being so _shy_?

Sesshomaru was pissed. 'So, she respects my father, but not me?'

Toga chuckled. "It is of no problem. But, to my guess, you were all getting drunk; from the comment the small one said…and the smell of alcohol." He leaned on the door frame.

"I am Fun Sized!" Katie shouted.

"Oh yes; we _all_ know how _fun _ you can be." Angie rolled her eyes.

"…" Katie was silent, until, "Are you calling me whore?"

"Anyway, I still apologize." Suri said politely, barely waiting for Katie to finish.

"Kiss ass," Jacky coughed.

"You're one to talk," Suri sneered to her.

"Well, little one--,"

"I thought Katie was the little one?" Suri asked, but Toga continued as if never interrupted.

"-is this how you really are, or are you just acting?"

She shifted, a blush on her cheeks. They others gaped. "Honestly?" Seeing his nod, she continued. "Well…I am usually not like this, but when I meet someone new - that isn't my age, or atomically annoying - I'm shy. Don't worry," She flashed him a fanged grin. "You'll see the real me very, _very_, soon."


	8. Her Three Kills

**Do not own, and all of that.**

**Uhm, Sarah: Yo, whats up? I love you, and bitch, you better review, 'cuz I'm watching you!**

**...**

**That rhymed!**

**=D

* * *

**

And she was right; Toga had decided to stay - for some unknown reason - and he saw the real Suri: funny, perverted, sarcastic, blunt, Suri.

"Suri, I would kill you," Angie started, "From the hangover and all, but it was the fucking best time ever!" She laughed, and high-fived and knuckled-touched Suri.

"Oh, Hell Yes!" Katie said in her funny, retarded way, and they all laughed.

"Hey! You said you would show me you can scream when I came to your house!" Angie eagerly said.

Suri eyed her. Sighing, "Fine."

_I'm so iconoclastic; I'm clastic!_

She just sang the first screaming part, waiting for the long one.

_I only want you to think I'm fantastic.  
I'll participate in what you believe,  
If you give me the attention!  
Yeah, yeah that's the only compensation  
I want to be included in your conversation_

_So am I "in" or am I "out"  
What is there to think about?  
What is that paint brush for?  
Are you preparing to draw me?  
No wait, please don't!  
I am scared,  
Of what I'll see..._

_I'm not a perfect picture portrait,  
But I am working on it!  
I've been thinking about being cool,  
I must have to admit!_

_Blame it on the corporate skyscrapers in the clouds,  
But if wasn't for you,  
We wouldn't have all these multiple crowds.  
How am I suppose to choose, which one I belong to?_

_I think I'll perpetuate  
a pre-existing runway, (runway)  
I guess it is all of the shit almost as cool as creating a fresh  
New elaboration yourself._

_It's a marker! it's a sign!  
It's something we define!  
It already exists, but you helped refine!  
An emblem for all your aesthetic kin,  
To recognize you by!_

_Blame it on the corporate skyscrapers in the clouds,  
But if wasn't for you,  
We wouldn't have all these multiple crowds.  
How am I suppose to choose, which one I belong to?_

_Obscenity is a crutch for traffic drives.  
If you need to use the restroom just ask politely.  
I like the way I do it, better then the way your not.  
Lifting up the toilet seat was the way I was taught.(x2)_

_It has to be a unanimous determination.  
Because one opinion would be a pointless appreciation._

_Yeah, sure thanks for the invitation!  
Don't want to be included in your conversation...  
It's to late!  
We've over thrown I took all your friends,  
And your all alone._

_Blame it on the corporate skyscrapers in the clouds,  
But if wasn't for you,  
We wouldn't have all these multiple crowds.  
How am I suppose to choose, which one I belong to?_

It was silent as everyone gazed at her; the only one who knew she could scream was Sesshomaru, and that was from spying.

"Wow. You're _really _good!" They all praised. Compliments were tossed around, and Suri just smiled and whispered a thanks.

"But," Maya said, considering her words. "I can't help but think I've heard that before."

"The song? Well, yeah. It's the Death Cheaters and all…" Suri trailed off.

"No. I mean your voice." And everyone glanced at the gray eyed girl; they knew what Maya was saying. Suri shifted uncomfortably and coughed.

"Uh, well…ya see…" 'Fuck! Do I tell them?' She glanced around. 'Yes, but not all of them.' "Katie, Alex, Angie, Maya, Jacky; follow me," She said, leading them to her room. "Sit." She pointed to her bed. They were mumbling about her room and how 'nice' it was.

"Okay. I'm… I am…" Suri was looking for a way to say it.

"You're…?" Angie asked.

She turned to them, and looked each of them in the eye. "I'm Silver Moon from the Death Cheaters."

* * *

That night, as Suri went over her memories, she realized things could have gone better.

["You're what?" They shouted.

'Notice they say _what, _not _who._' Suri thought. "I am Silver--," She was cut off.

"No, no - we got that part. But…why didn't you tell us?"

Suri threw a glance at Jacky. "I'm telling you know, aren't I?" But as she saw their still pissed faces, she told them, "I wasn't ready to tell anyone. I'm sorry…but, I told you of my family, and that's big. I didn't think you could handle those two big things at once."

"So, you _were _gonna tell us?" Katie asked slowly, and Suri chuckled.

"Yes. I was going to give you front row seats to the Death Cheaters; their…" She paused and smiled. "_My_ show was next week, and I was gonna tell you then…but now you know, so whatever." She shrugged.

They had gone through all of her stuff, and Alex had went into her art room; Suri had blew up.

"What the fuck! Don't go in there!" She had dragged him out of the room within another, and slammed the door. "Never go in there!" She shouted.

"Sorry!"]

* * *

After that, Spring Break seemed to fly by. Everyone hung out, and soon, it was time for school again.

Suri stared up at the ceiling of her large room. She could smell Scott's cooking, and damn was it good! Stretching, she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She took a fifteen minute shower, and put her soaking wet hair in a high pony tail; by the time she left, it wouldn't be dripping anymore. Normally, if it was anyone else, she would have put something besides her bra and underwear one, but with the guys, she didn't care. The silver stripes on the yellow bra stood out, and she had on yellow boy shorts with little red hearts.

Jogging to the kitchen, she grabbed a plate at the same time he put it out. Fried eggs over medium, toast, bacon, and two chocolate chip pancakes were her 'healthy' breakfast. A catcall caught her attention, and she flicked the panther demon off over her shoulder.

"Love you, too!" He laughed, and she rolled her eyes.

When back in her room, she turned on her iHome; Jizz In My Pants by the Lonely Island. Humming, she went to go get her clothes. A dark gray shirt, and a kaki skirt that went a little under her mid-thigh. Chucking on her chunky pink racecar flagged and black Vans, she plopped down on her bed to eat and watch T.V. She partially blocked out the music, and watched Dora The Explorer. Honestly, she hated the kids show, but whatever.

Narrowing her eyes, Suri replied to the T.V, "Dora, you are multilingual at age four, I think you can find the banana tree." Glancing out her window, she saw him. She sighed as Take A Bow came on, and thought of Sesshomaru.

Over the break, they had gotten closer. He had kissed her again, only this time, she kissed back. That was her first _wanted _ kiss.

Never would she be able to have a first for anything. She would never be able to lose her virginity to someone she 'loved.' She would never have her first child that wasn't of rape…never, never, never!

She was sick an tired of it. Walking into her bathroom, she looked up at her self. She was beautiful, she may as well give herself that. Nice eyes, though not natural. When Yuko had shoved hormones down her throat at eight, the chemicals changed the color of her eyes. They were once brown and gold, just like the girl in the drawing Sesshomaru asked about…That was her.

She wanted her old eyes back, because if she did, she would be normal.

Her eyes narrowed and she brought up a fist, pulled it back, and punched the mirror. Blood flowed to the surface but she didn't care.

No longer was her past staring back.

* * *

Next door, the smell of blood on the light wind caught Sesshomaru's attention. Turning his head toward Suri's room, his eyebrows furrowed. He walked over to his window and jumped from his house to her balcony. He was driving her to school today, and they were suppose to leave now.

He saw her wrapping bandages around her hand. He knew that if she was bleeding, she was wrapping the appendage because she didn't want to stain her clothes, not because it was painful.

Glancing at him from the corner of her beautiful eyes, she mumbled, "Don't ask," before walking back into the main room. Grabbing her book bag from her desk and without waiting for him, she walked out of the room.

Skipping several steps at the bottom, Suri rushed out the door, and into his driveway to lean on his car. Sesshomaru came out of her house shortly after and opened it so she could get in.

Hands skimmed over the leather interior of the Chevrolet Corvette ZR1. "Such a beautiful car," She breathed.

"It is," He commented and soaked in the smile she gave him.

In a short while, they were at school. Suri barley waited for the car to stop before getting out.

"Angie!" She called out. "Angbie!" Nothing. "God damn it all. Angela!" Still, no response. Jogging up to the girl, Suri slapped her in the shoulder.

"What the fuck?"

"I called you like, four times."

Angela waved it off. "You know I'm deaf as fuck."

Suri reached out to where she knew Sesshomaru was coming from. Grabbing her iced vanilla latte she glanced at her friend. "Right," She said before tipping back the cup and taking a sip. The shorter girl held her hand out, and gave Suri gave her the coffee, understanding the gesture. They walked into the courtyard, sharing the iced drink.

Suri walked behind while Angie went to say Hi to her boyfriend.

Looking up from her place in front of Suri, Katie said Good Morning. "By the way, when I got home, my mom asked me what we did."

Suri laughed. "What'd ya tell her?"

Katie shrugged. "That were got drunk and had a orgy."

Taking another sip, Suri nodded. "That's not _too_ far from the truth." And Katie laughed.

Everyone who had been at Suri's and gotten drunk were now in a circle laughing about the events. As Mr. Dowling passed by, the changed the subject.

"Yes; I thought that our study group that day was actually very interesting and we need to do it again. That is…if Suri allows it." Deion glanced slyly at said girl.

"Oh trust me," Suri laughed. "We will be studying again. No doubt." Cheers erupted.

Sesshomaru glanced from under his lashes near the outside benches when he heard Suri's friends cheer. Deciding that it was time to embarrass her, he walked over to her and put his arms around her waist; Alex and Angie were doing the same thing.

He looked down as she looked up and he smirked. As he bent down, and heard the 'What the fuck?'s and other comments coming from her friends as he kissed her.

Suri sighed when his lips pressed against hers. Opening her mouth when the tip of his tongue slid over her lips, she moaned. She quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. His large hands griped her hips and pulled her closer to himself as his tongue explored her mouth.

'She tastes so good.'

His hands slid lower and lower until--

"What the hell!" Suri yelled, pulling back. She gasped as he squeezed her ass again. Narrowed eyes focused on him as her friends laughed. "Ass hole," She muttered, and untangled herself from him, angry at his smirking face.

"Wow. That was some kiss."

"Yeah. I thought you were gonna jump each other," Katie said, agreeing with Anugya.

"When did this happen?" Alex said.

Suri waved it off. "Spring break."

Alex whistled. "Damn. You guys work fast."

Suri narrowed her eyes. "Oh _please. _Didn't you start dating Katie within the first half of sixth grade." Silence. "Uh huh. That's what I thought," She said, proud for remembering information she wasn't there to witness. Well, she was at the school at that time, but she had hated Katie…and Alex, Anugya, Deion, Hector, and some others.

Their laughing was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. Suri looked up at who it was. Her eyes widened and the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "Fuck."

* * *

Suri sighed as Mr. Dowling continued to lecture her on dating and making out. Everyone was there; it was fifth block.

"And Sesshomaru! She's thirteen, and you're four years older than her. That's practically--," He was cut off by an enraged Suri.

"We know! We _know_ the consequences of what we are doing. Its not like we're fucking!" The teacher started to interrupt her for cursing and cutting him off, but she continued. "NO! Shut up! Shut the fuck up and don't get in my business. Don't get in my friends business. Leave us the hell alone, you stupid old, fat ass! No one likes you! Butt the fuck out of our lives." Suri was standing up by now, and had her stuff ready to leave. Angie, Alex, Katie, Maya, Deion, Jordy, and Anugya were doing the same - packing up their stuff.

"By the way: If I want to write on my body, I can and I will. If Alex wants to, he will! Its my body, and if I wanna sell it on the _street _I will; go it, ya dumb bastard?" She walked out without an answer, the others following her. "Come on. I wasn't going to come to school today anyway."

In the classroom, Sesshomaru glared at the teacher. "We will do what we desire, and if that involves sex, then so be it. You cannot walk into our lives like that. I will make sure you get a suspension for that," The dog demon said, making him sound like a teacher, and Mr. Dowling the student.

He picked up his stuff and followed the others out the door. 'Now I know what Suri was talking about hating him the first day.'

He quickly caught up with the group of friends, and put his arm around Suri's shoulders. She glanced up at him.

"We're going Sesshy's house!" She declared.

"What did you call me?"

* * *

Toga had asked them why they were out of class, and once they had explained the situation, he had agreed with Sesshomaru - Mr. Dowling was defiantly getting in trouble for that.

"Coolest fucking dad in ever!" Suri said, high-fiving Toga.

He threw her a grin. "Thank you. But, aren't you suppose to say that _your _dad is the 'coolest,'" He asked. There were coughs, and shifting among the group of friends. He glanced at each of them. "What?" He looked to Suri.

Suri was looking out the window, but she had a half happy, half sad expression on her face. "Even if my dad wasn't dead, he wouldn't be the best: he was abusive. I'm glad he was tortured by someone else; he wasn't worthy of dying by my hands." Suri had a sadist look in her eyes, and an evil grin on her face.

She turned her head to look at the elder dog demon in the eye. Leaning forward, she whispered so low that only the demon blooded beings could hear. "I'm not the good little girl I looked to be, now am I?" She smirked and she stood on her tips of her toes. "I told you that you would soon see the real me," She whispered, her lips brushing his pointed ear. She pushed him out of her way, walked out the door, and ignored the confused and surprised looks of her company.

* * *

That night, Suri lay in her bed. Her longs legs were crossed, and her hands were resting on her stomach.

'What to do, what to do…' She stood up and walked toward her dresser. Taking off a pad of yellow, blued lined paper of the dresser she jumped on her vibrant red beanie bag chair. Thinking about what she could write, she started humming and just wrote what came to her.

_Bullets soar past my head  
as I duck to find my safe haven._

_Arrows pierce my heart  
as I cry for the one I lost._

_Blood dribbles down my neck  
and I wonder why I made that bet._

_Poison smooths down my throat-  
I see I've lost my life's blood._

_Breathing in water,  
my happiness is slaughtered._

_Shiny steel rests on my thigh,  
I will not die._

_Hatred sears through my veins...  
Will I ever see you again?_

When she actually read it, she couldn't help but laugh. 'Bet! Like, when you make a bet with the Mafia or some shit. That's funny! Ha!'

Suddenly, a shiver followed by immense pain ran through Suri. She stayed still for few moments before leaning back, and glancing around the room. 'I wonder what the pain is…' Her thoughts trailed off as she saw an invisible shadow come from behind her. Whipping around on her feet, there was nothing there but a wall and pictures.

With one hand wrapped around her stomach - to try to keep the pain away - she lifted the other one to caress the comic structured drawings. There were several of them on the wall, all lined up from beginning to end.

The first one was a close-up of a beautiful, young face. Her lips were parted, lines of light shinning across the half of face you could see. In the other pictures, it was of her getting up, hair still covering her face, and walking into the bathroom. Leaning on her hands, the brown and gold eyed ten-year-old was against the counter top. It was made so an invisible wind whipped her hair out of her face and revealed a black eye, and a busted lip. In the next page, a text bubble had 'Suri!' in it. The girls eyes had widened, and a shadowed outline of a tall man came in the doorway. A thought bubble over cartooned girls head said 'No…'

A clanging noise brought Suri out of her thoughts. Feet silently slipped over the lush carpet, as she headed toward the door. She quietly headed down stairs, hoping that someone _was_ down there - she was thirsty.

Her wish came true; there was a demon standing in the middle of the living room, waiting for her. He was tall and bulky, muscles almost ripping open his black shirt. He had tight leather pants on, and Suri could see he had an fairly big package. The black hair and eyes only added to her assumption: he was a shadow demon.

"Hmmm. How is a little girl like you gonna hurt me?" He asked, his voice deep.

Suri smirked. 'Finally! A fight!' "Many, many ways," She whispered, dropping her robe from around her. She had on nothing but a bright red work out bra, and silver short shorts. She shifted, leaning on her right foot instead of her left. "Bring it, bitch."

He lunged, growling. His claws were ready to tear through 'weak, human' skin, when she disappeared.

"Awww. Come on now. I actually want to _fight_ someone." He turned around, crouching low on the floor, to see the beauty leaning on the side of the couch. "I guess I'm just going to have to kill you," she sighed, taunting him.

It worked, seeing as he once again jumped for her, growling out "weak."

Dull human nails became claws; fangs grew longer, eyes darker. Bloodlust boiled through, and 'Kill' was the only thing in her head.

The sound of metal hitting a scabbard echoed thought out the room as black twin katanas appeared in Suri's hands. Her now vibrant red irises narrowed, and she growled out, "Never play with fire," Before jumping into the air and twisting, a tornado of fire resulting. It headed straight toward him, reducing him to ash. "Damn…" She sighed, shaking her head. "I was hoping for some blood." A wicked grin crossed her face. Turing her head an inch, she saw from the corner of her eye another 'hiding' demon. "I'll just get it from you!" She said, turning sharply around. Her blades struck out as she did a 360 , cutting into the weak snake demon.

"How dare you," It hissed.

"Oh," Suri teased. "I _dare._" And she once again lunged, decapitating him, before swiftly spinning, impaling a another low level demon threw the chest.

Blood was splattered across the room, and she knew all the beings in the house were up, simply staying put.

There was a banging sound on the door, and Suri sighed. Putting both swords in one hand, she walked calmly to the front entrance and opened the door. Sesshomaru was standing there.

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes normal.

He took in the blood covering Suri and the smell of death and pushed past her into the house. He walked into the living room and was surprised at what he saw.

Nothing.

It was as if nothing had happened - no blood, no bodies - even the smell of it was gone. He turned sharply to Suri and saw her standing there, half naked, her empty hands crossed over her chest.

"What are you looking for?" She questioned, but he never answered. He walked away, towards the front exit.

Suri could hear the front door slam, and she smirked.

**Okay, maybe I should clarify. **

**When you make a bet with the Mob and/or Mafia, and you lose, you'd have to do something, or most likely give them money.  
**

**If you _don't_ give them that money, they give you a warning.**

**If you don't take that warning to heart, then they beat you, and eventually, if you don't give them the money, they kill you.**

**By the way, a mob can just be a group of people in any way, shape, or form. The Mafia is either a group of Russians, or Italians. **

**I happen to be both.**

**Now, I'm sure there are more ethnic groups other than those two, and they're a Mafia, those are just the most well known.**

**Also, medications _do not, _I repeat, _DO NOT, _change the color of your eyes. I just put that because it is one way of how people don't know who Suri _really_ is.  
**


	9. Queprur

**I am running out of things to post because I haven't been working on this lately...Oh well.**

**I do not own. Review.**

**

* * *

**

The next day at school was a little awkward; there was no Mr. Dowling, and for that, they were grateful. Suri and her friends didn't do anything, and Sesshomaru didn't make them do any work. One bat of Suri's eyelashes helped with that. But, the class was fun. They had played Never Have I Ever.

"Okay," Katie said from her place on Anugya's lap. "Never have I ever…humped a tree!" Alex and Deion put one of their ten fingers down, and they started laughing.

"Never have I ever gotten to third base," Deion challenged, and Sesshomaru stared to put his finger down before Tyler cut in.

"Wait. Third base as in baseball?" There was silence before--

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Katie said, now on the floor from laughing so hard. Even Sesshomaru was chuckling.

"Thir-thir-third base," Suri gasped, out of breath. "As in getting naked with the opposite, or same sex. YOU DUMB ASS!" She laughed uncontrollably, as well as the people around her.

"Well, sorry that I'm not as perverted as you guys," Tyler said, embarrassed.

"Its cool," Suri said, calming down. She wasn't ashamed of being perverted; she was proud. Suri saw things in a different way then others.

Sesshomaru had put down one his fingers before reaching over and putting down one of Suri's. She glared at him, and put it back up; he glared back.

"Did you get to third base or not?" Deion asked.

"Didn't," Suri said, while Sesshomaru said, "Did."

The argument continued, and the others ignored them.

Sesshomaru and Suri had moved to the other side of the room to keep up the argument. Soon, it was a staring contest.

Tilting her head to the side, Suri complemented him. "I love your eyes." Sesshomaru's brow shot up; damn, she was random. She wasn't embarrassed to tell people what she thought of them, good or bad. From that, stemmed another special quality. She could give compliments to people she hated, she would not be dishonest. She could also see both sides to an argument and, no matter what side she was on, she would always go for what's _right._

He nodded, his way of thanking someone.

She reached over and took his hand. He didn't tense up like she thought he would, which was good. "Why don't you like PDA?"

"I kissed you in public, have I not?" He stated more than asked.

"Well, yes…but things like this." She squeezed his hand. "Sweet things. Not just making out. I'm not asking you to do something that you don't want to do…and I'm certainly not use to it."

"Then why want it?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Fingers threading through his, she stared down at their hands, her brow furrowing. She answered his question, though indirectly; he had to pick his answer out from what she was saying. "I was never one to like attention. Though I haven't always been shy, I didn't want the spotlight on me. So, no one took the time to look into my…" She paused. "No one took the time to see me. They saw me as a pretty face: no one could hurt me, nothing bad would ever happen to a beauty such as me." She scowled, mocking other people's thoughts. "I guess most of it was my fault. Though I loved gentle attention, I craved solitude. I ran away," She glanced up from under her lashes. "Not that way - well, I _did_ run away like that, once, but that's not the point." Suri shook her head. "I would leave my friends and go look for a tree, and climb it; ignore them calling for me, ignore the worried shouts of my name…" A wicked smile came to her face. "I enjoyed making my mom worry, just as she did to me, time and time again. But something else made me want attention..."

Suri sighed, head dropping again. "I obviously was not the best kid, but I did what I could to…" She trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

"To?" The dog prodded.

"To get revenge…to satisfy what ever craving I had, whether it was blood, gifts…love," She whispered. Suri picked her head up, and stared him dead in the eyes, her own flashing. "Odd, isn't it? A girl younger than eight craving all the things a murderer would." She laughed loudly, catching her friends attention. They were now listening. "I never knew why I was weird - I had thought that all young being's moms would not be there…I had thought that everyone was sick, that they had bruises and scars covering them." Her eyes darkened to almost-black-blue. "I was wrong.

"Not everyone was suppose to be 'special.' Not everyone saw two relatives die before they were six. Not everyone spent most of their childhood in a hospital, their treatment slowly killing all the bad cells…and the good ones, the ones keeping them alive. Not all people died before they knew what death _was_." Alex was behind Suri, arms wrapped around her, head resting on her shoulder; Angie and Katie held the hand that wasn't in Sesshomaru's.

Suri's eyes were distant, and if you look in them, you could see memories flashing in them, like a movie. You could see blood and death, a young girl being beaten.

Sesshomaru was watching.

* * *

There were different names for the being Suri was.

Lady Death.

The Mistress of Death - which she called herself most of the time.

Macha, which was Irish.

Morgan Le Fay, who was the Goddess of Death in Welsh culture.

Hel.

Libintia.

Morrigan.

Then, there was Queprur. Queprur would be Suri's real name, in the world of gods. With black blue hair, a darker shade of ice blue eyes, and pale complexion, she is also seen as the Goddess of Coldness or Goddess of the Scythe. She is always wearing the Iaenthremata, or the Crown of The Fallen. Wrapped around her shoulder were a continuation of the Crown. Her lips are a gray blue, and hanging from her elven ears are two snowflakes. Around her body would be a silver dress; the top was sheer, and showed a large amount of cleavage, stopping a couple inches before her areola. The stomach area of the dress was also see through, as well as the legs. The only parts hidden were from her extremely lower stomach to the woman's mid-thigh, and part of her breast.

That night, when Sesshomaru looked up 'Death,' all he got what death is, the many ways its caused, and Death Clocks. Apparently, he had to look further into what Suri was. The problem was he didn't where to start. He knew she had died, been through the worst of the worst, and much more, but he had no idea of _what_ she was. The only thing he could think of was an angel, or Goddess, so he looked exactly that up.

Fingers clicked on the keys as 'Goddess of death' was typed into the search engine. Wikipedia had the list of Goddesses of death from different cultures, so Sesshomaru clicked on that link. He clicked on everyone, but got nothing that related to her. Of course, that might be because all of them were meant to be myths, and even if they were real, they were thousands of years ago.

Frustration was becoming apparent in golden eyes. He had to think of something else. 'Her name,' Came an obvious thought. Typing in 'Suri' the first search result was Suri Suppa, so he looked that up.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. From looking up what he did, there were sites about a young girl being captured, beaten, killed - but is still alive today - and raped…they were all the same girl. The pictures looked like the girl that Suri had drawn; gold and brown eyes were the only difference between the beauty he knew and the girl on the internet, and age. He scanned over the articles and thought, 'Something is not right here…'

Glancing away from the computer, Sesshomaru looked over to Suri's room where he heard music. In the middle of the room were Suri and Shiro. They were dancing to Enrique Iglesias' Bailamos. It was a sensual song, and their moves and clothes matched it perfectly. His eyes flashed red as they did an off version of the salsa.

Suri had on an short black dress that flared when spun, and sexy, open toed, lace up black high heels; Shiro had no shirt, and black dress pants and shiny black shoes to match. Her eyes were alight with energy, and his were humor filled. At seeing that, Sesshomaru calmed down.

'It is a way of exercise, and they are just doing it for fun,' He thought to himself. But, then another thought came to the forefront of his mind. Why did he care?

As a different song came on, they separated, only one of them panting. Hands on knees, Shiro said, "I never…get how you…can," He took a deep breath, trying to get some of the air that was stolen. "Do all of this without being on the ground dead afterward."

Suri lifted an eyebrow. "You don't? Well, then you're just an idiot." She smirked at his halfhearted glare. She glanced at the door before moving towards it. "I'm gonna go train," She told the tiger demon. It really wasn't training: there was nothing else to teach the strong girl.

"Oh? And killing those three dudes last night wasn't enough 'training'!" He shouted after her.

"Fuck you!" She sang back to him.

* * *

In the dojo the powerful beings had in their home, Suri was killing everything in her way. Real people were in front of her and each got a death blow. The only being that was going to survive was covered in red. The walls and floors would have been, too…if there _were_ walls and floors. Suri was in an open field, flowers and grass abound. There were even animals peeking from between bushes to see what the commotion was about.

It was an illusion, but real. Confusing, yes; it wasn't existent, but, within its own right, it was an actual meadow.

Odd.

One could walk around it, and go into the forest, where a world unknown was held. And that was exactly what Suri did. No one lived there, but Suri could make people with real history and relatives.

So, she did. Getting away was a privilege, and she would seize it at anytime.

It was disturbing how good Suri was at almost anything. But, then again, she wasn't that good at certain things. She couldn't skate board, apologizing wasn't her thing; she couldn't golf for her life…but other things, she was perfect at. Killing, torturing, in-line skating, and though she wasn't proud of it, she could seduce any guy in her way. She would never use that power, or at least, not until she fell 'in love.'

Sighing, Suri didn't even think to conjure up beings to associate herself with - she wanted to be alone. Jumping up into a tall tree, she looked over the vast lands of…wherever she was. To give this place a name had never crossed her mind. Giving names wasn't her forte.

Sometimes Suri wondered just _how_ she created this…how she created anything. She fluttered over the thoughts of life, death, how, where and why the world started; if Global Warming was just as some people said: a natural occurrence. Though, at times she seemed to be not-so-smart, she had deep intellectual conversations…with herself. No one was really there to discuss the things she was interested in without being disgusted, so she made do with what she had.

Suri hadn't let go in awhile, so then was then time. Her medium brown locks darkened to blue-black, her eyes dimmed and brightened all at the same time; claws were milky silver, and her fangs were longer and deadlier. The mandatory outfit worn by Queprur wrapped around her body, as well as the Crown of the Fallen.

A mist of cold air escaped her pale blue lips as she exhaled.

'I wonder why it's a sin to kill,' She thought. 'If the killed deserve it, then why are the killers punished. I guess I'm an example: I killed many times, and yet I wasn't imprisoned because of the identities of the murdered.' She shrugged in response to her thoughts. 'Guess I'm lucky.'

Suri's feet made a dull thud as they hit the ground before heading toward the deep forest. It was dark and cool, the crisp hair hitting her cheeks. Bushes rustled as animals passed and their instincts urged them to bow. Her footfalls were soft, it seemed that she was floating rather then walking. Blue eyes glanced at the night around her and her thoughts once more drifted.

She loved the dark, loved how it gave her a thought of solitude. Dark was part of her nature, death apparently went along with it, even though she thought otherwise.

She remembered a conversation that her friends had had. They were at lunch and for once, were bored out of the freaking minds. So, they started talking about politics, which led to suicide, which led to death.

["Suicide is illegal because only _God _has the right to take a life," Some random black girl that had overheard their conversation said.

Suri rolled her eyes. "You think it's evil for one to commit suicide, that it's a sin, correct?" The other girl nodded. "You think death is evil within itself?" Another nod. Suri couldn't believe it. That was so…_**stupid**_. Suri shook her head. "There was a difference between death and evil, just as there is for night and dark. Death is the end, or the welcoming of new, life. Death is a natural occurrence. Night is at the end - or beginning, depending how you look at it - of the day, and dark is when there is no light to see with, or not enough of it.

"I hate people like this," She ground out, glaring at the girl. "Are you really so ignorant that you think death is a fucking _sin! _Incest: Matters. Adultery: Most of the time. Greed: Maybe; you are probably a greedy little fuck, too." The colored girl was pissed, and Suri could tell. She was starting to get ghetto with her yelling a cursing and shit.

"Shut the fuck up!" Suri cursed at her. "You are a total, and complete, _dumb ass_.Everyone dies - you're gonna die! - and someone died last minute, and someone is going to die within the next one. Tupac died, he got shot! And yet you praise him like a fucking God. But, that is not the issue. The issue is you." She shook her head, and caught the fist being thrown at her. Suri had to resist the urge to clench her hand and shatter the girl's bones.

Cloudy blues eyes caught dark brown ones. "Leave," Suri stated before pushing her away to the floor. The girl scrambled up from the floor and ran away to a teacher. The administrator just glanced at Suri before telling the other girl to go sit back down. He did nothing.]

"When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight, it ends tonight," Suri sang quietly. Glancing around herself at nature, she saw it was almost dawn. "I guess I have to go," She said to herself. Eyes slid shut and concentrated on 'home.' She soon felt cotton sheets surrounding her, she didn't bother to change back into her human, though not entirely fake, façade. Blue-black hair piled around her pillow and sheets. Her eyes met the glowing moon as she whispered on last thing before falling asleep. "Goodnight, Moon."

* * *

Gaberial had been downstairs when he heard Suri sigh and whisper her goodnights. His brown and gold eyes glanced at the white demon before him and asked, "Why are you here?" The other male seemed not to notice his question, or just chose to ignore it, and focused his attention to the same thing Gaberial had. After a few moments, the gold eyed demon turned back to the elder male and answered.

"I want courting rights."


	10. The Truth of her HalfBrother

**Okay.I own nothing, and all that crap.**

**-sigh-**

**I'm working on a new story, and I posted it to the InuYasha archive, even though it is a crossover.**

**It's called Bellus Veneficus.**

** I posted it to antoher archive on here and I had to make the title diffrent.**

**So yeah.**

**Have fun and shit.**

**Whatever.**

[The sound of bones cracking and muscles relaxing brought Suri into the next day. Her eyes took in the time - 9:39a.m - before deciding that she wasn't going to school that day. She leaned over to open her mini fridge and got out an apple. The crisp fruit gave away to her teeth as she stood up and walked out of her room. Yellow shorts and a silver tank top covered her body and a black hair band kept her bangs back into her high ponytail. Her heart was lifted, amazingly, when she saw her Ocelot sitting on the dinning room table. Its light orange-brown eyes saw her and a purr came from its chest. "Macchia," She said softly. Suri walked over to it and dragged her nails down its back, the cat's back arching into her touch. "How are you?" It purred in response. She giggled, knowing, but not caring, that Sesshomaru was watching her.

"May I help you?" Suri's now sweet voice said. She saw him shake his head from the corner of her eyes and nodded. Suri continued petting Macchia and Sesshomaru watched.

'She's power. She's strong and will do anything she has to keep what's hers safe. She's beautiful and rich; she's the perfect mate. That's why we are courting her,' Sesshomaru thought. And there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she would refuse. Though he only knew her for a short time, he knew that she was already in love with him, just like all the others turned out to be. He had been playing her the whole time…The only thing was, she knew, and he didn't know that.

'I am no ones toy,' She thought, a wicked grin on her face. What he didn't know that _she _was playing _him_. She had lured him to her, and now she was going to go in for the kill. All the stories she had told him were true, and he now trusted her. She trusted him to some degree and that was even better. Suri had enjoyed their time together, but she had to find a way to make him fall completely. She read over his thoughts and scowled, muscles stiff and resting to kill him was not an easy feat.

"Sesshomaru?" She called to him softly, still turned from him. Her eyes caught his glancing at her before looking away. "What is it like?"

"What is what like?" He asked, hid voice void.

A evil smile crept on her hidden face as she stated, "Sex." She heard him choke slightly and had to keep from laughing.

He eyes her warily, "Why? You are not a virgin."

She scoffed. "Just because one is not a virgin doesn't mean they had sex."

"What other option is there?" Now was the time.

Her hand stopped moving and she shooed the Ocelot from the table. Suri leaned on her hands that were on the table, and turned her aura to one of sadness. She knew what she was going say would make him very protective of her and eventually, that would become more. There was a slight tremor in her voice, and Sesshomaru had no idea it was fake. "Rape."

Sesshomaru's back stiffed and he looked at her with shock. Different emotions ran through his head as her words got a meaning. Gold eyes narrowed with anger. "Who did it?" He snapped, making her 'flinch.' He was right behind her now, hard muscles pressing against her back.

She sniffled. "My…" She paused, knowing he was getting angrier by the second. She jolted back when his hands roughly grabbed her shoulders, and that wasn't fake.

"Who?" Was snarled out.

A whisper, "My half-brother."]

Suri ran her fingers through her tangled hair, the water not helping. Mumbles of words came out of her split lip and her brows were scrunched together. Finally giving up, she sighed, and leaned her hand on the wall, letting the blistering water relax her. Steam surrounded her form and it helped to calm her.

"Suri!" Called Scott. She ignored him, wanting to be left alone, but he couldn't take a hint. Scott called her name again.

"What!" Suri half growled, half shouted. Scott's voice was right by the door when he told her that someone was on the phone for her. "Okay," Suri sighed. "Thanks." She shut off the water and jumped out of the stall-like shower before grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Scott growled, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your damn horses," Suri mumbled, using a old saying that she got from her great aunt. She pulled open the door and grabbed the phone, shoving him out of her room in the process. Holding the phone to her ear, she murmured a 'hello' before locking and walking away from the door.

"Hey, Suri…"

Suri's ears perked up and she grabbed the phone with both hands. "Angie? What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing," The other girl said, and Suri let out a sigh of relief.

"It's just that you said you don't like talking on the phone, so I was worried…" Suri trailed off.

"Don't," Angie answered shortly. "I just wanted to know what you wanted for your birthday." Suri stiffened; she had forgotten about that.

"Ummm…I don't know. I haven't really thought about it…" Suri slipped on a pair of silver underwear after putting lotion on her legs. "I didn't even remember until you asked," She admitted. She put the phone between her ear and shoulder to bend down and look for a pair of pants in her dresser.

"What the fuck? It's your _birthday._ How could you _not _think about it?"

"I don't know," Suri's muffled voice said. "Ha! Gotcha, you little fucker," She mumbled triumphantly, finding her Spongebob pajama pants. "I just never-," She was cut off while slipping on her pants. 'Now for a shirt…'

"You're an idiot," Angie sighed. "Hold up." There were a few clicking sounds before she came back.

"A text," Suri said.

"Yup. What do you want?"

A sighed escaped the beauty's lips. "I don't know," She whined. Finding nothing in her drawers, Suri walked into her closet, switching the phone to the other side of her head. She looked through the hanging clothes before grabbing one of her band tee's and throwing it on. Looking down at the gray All Time Low shirt, she thought, 'I really need to do laundry.'

"What the fuck do you want!" Angie shouted, getting annoyed.

"I don't fucking know, bitch! I don't want anything! Now, chill!" The last part was a command. Suri rolled her eyes when she heard Angie's mumbling. "Listen, you don't need to get me anything."

"You got me something for my birthday," Angie said grumpily.

Suri smiled softly. "That's 'cuz I wanted to, and I know you would love it, which you do…even though you never use it."

"Oh, hush. You know I can't use it or every teacher would know when I'm texting," Angie said back.

"I didn't know it lighted up!" Suri laughed. The next part she mumbled, and Angie laughed. "I still have no idea how it does that…" Suri had gotten Angie an accessory for her blackberry that had Jack Skellington's 'face' on it, and lit up when she got a text or call. It was really cool.

"Fine. Whatever, meanie." Angie said sadly and Suri shook her head. A beeping sound alerted Suri of a call waiting.

"Hey, I gotta go. Another call," Suri said, hearing Angie texting.

"Okay. I'll text you"

"Kay." They said their goodbyes before Suri answered the other call, seeing it was Maksuda. "Yo."

"Heyyyy, Suri!" Came Maksuda's energetic voice.

"Hey, Maksuda. What's up?" She asked.

"Sooo, I was thinking…" The Muslim trailed off.

"Spit it out, Maksuda," Suri sighed.

There was a quick, excited draw of breath. "What do you want for your birthday!"

"Dear, God."

After a long talk with Maksuda that she didn't need to get her anything, nor did she want something, Suri laid down on her plush bed. 'My birthday is…Fuck. How many days away is it?' Suri thought for a while. 'Today is… April, what? Seventh? So my birthday is five days away.' She rolled her eyes. 'Yay.' Suri yawned into her hand and stretched. Her phone vibrated and she picked it up to check the name. 'Angie xD' it read.

**What do you want for your birthday!**

Rolling her eyes, Suri replied, **Nothing. Haven't I told you that already?**

…**No.**

**-rolls eyes- You're an idiot.**

Every time Suri texted with Angie, she always ended up calling her an idiot, one way or another.

**I know. XD**

**Uh huh. What did I miss in school today?**

They continued their conversation until Suri had to go. Her feet made almost no noise as she walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "What's for dinner, Scotty?" Suri asked the panther demon.

"Why don't you make something for you self, for a change?"

"Uhhh, because you're already cooking…?" She trailed off.

Scott growled, "Be quiet. You know what I meant." Suri shook her head and sat on the gray marble counter waiting for dinner. As she watched him toss the curry shrimp in a pan, she thought back on her dream. 'Why would I dream of that? I would _never_ tell him of my half-brother…Not even the guys and Izzy know that.'

Even though she was thinking these thoughts, on the outside she was chatting happily with Scott. They were talking about what had happened at school recently. A laugh bubbled from Suri's throat at what Scott said while she was thinking this: 'Is all that he really wants?…My power?'

Scott sighed. He could tell she was distracted even though she was talking to him. "Dinners ready," He shouted, making sure his enouncement went throughout the house.

Suri shook her head. "Only you, and I are home, remember?" She asked, jumping down from the counter to get a plate. Putting the shrimp on top of her white rice, Suri waited for Scott to answer.

"Oh yeah." He said, brows furrowed. Scott shrugged. "Forgot." Suri smiled, and walked to the dinning room and set her plate down. The table was able to sit eight people, and had two heads, but none of them ever sat at them.

"Hey, Scotty," Suri called his attention.

"Hmm?" Scott hummed with his mouth full.

"I wrote a song."

"Another one?"

"Yes. _Another_ one." She rolled her eyes.

"Lyrics?"

"Its mostly scream, so its for you."

"Lyrics?" He asked again.

Suri sighed. "I'm not going to scream them… 'I wish I was alive. I wish I was alive. Born into something that's clearly unknown. Could this be what we have always wanted? The pulse is overcoming our bodies. Try to take this now. My unbreakable heart, My unbreakable heart. Futures are never meant to be planned. A life will never be a fate, your eyes can only see so far. Just know this won't last forever. Can we make it through this time? When everything hold us back. Can we make it through this time?" She stopped for a second and smiled; the next line was the only one that wasn't screamed. "I'll be the same when everything comes crashing down, crashing down. I'll be the same when everything comes crashing down, crashing down. These hands will never be cleansed. These hands will never be cleansed. You can't take this back. You wish you were alive. You wish you were alive.'"

Scott thought for a moment before nodding. "I like it, but why don't you scream it?"

Suri gave him a incredulous glance. "You want me to scream all of that? I mean I _can_, but, dude! The fans will freak the fuck out!"

Scott sighed. "Okay, but at least think about it?""Sure, sure." They were silent for a few moments. They both finished their dinner before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey," He paused. "When are you gonna reveal yourself?"

"To who?" She asked with her mouth full or the last bite of her shrimp.

"Well, the fans, Sesshomaru, and your friends: who you really are."

"That will _never_ happen," She scoffed.

"Oh? And why not?" Scott asked, putting down the fork and clasping together his hands over the sink.

"Well," She mocked him, copying his actions. "No one will accept me. The fans - well, they will most likely keep listening to the music, but will no longer come to the concerts." Suri leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest. Her blue/gray eyes stared at the far wall, and Scott's own ice blue eyes were attracted to certain…assets. "My friends…are unpredictable. They will most likely stand by me, but they won't see me the same…I don't want that. Sesshomaru will, surprisingly, be afraid. The only reason my friends won't is because the will see the logic in it: I've been with them for a while, and never hurt them, so why would I do it now? Sesshomaru, however, though maybe will think the same, will go by instincts, and my reputation."

"And you rep is…?" Scott asked, confused. Suri smirked and got up, dragging him with her. She went into the living room and hoped onto the computer. Quickly typing in 'Suri Suppa' she clicked on the first link: Wikipiedea.

_Suri Suppa is known by many 'The Survivor.' One reason is because she survived cancer. Another is she killed what use to be the most powerful being on the planet: Yuko Oshiro._

Yuko Oshiro was highlighted blue and hyperlinked, so you click on it and get more information on a different page.

_Suppa's family was murdered by Oshiro's men, while Oshiro himself got Suri. Apparently, all he really wanted was her body, but soon changed his mind from her refusal, even after he killed her parents. In a note he left in his home in Italy, he told of their encounters with each other. He told how she hadn't cried once, and how she still fought. Also in the note was how Oshiro impregnated the eight year old girl. Yuko had said he shoved hormones down Suri's throat, and-_

Suri growled, and skipped down to her 'present life.'

_No one knows where Suppa lives now, but it seems she talks regularly with the president of the United States. Some people have given false reports of seeing her and her daughter in different places all over the world. The reputation given to Suri Suppa might fit her with her past. She's said to be amazingly beautiful, exceedingly powerful, deadly, and unique. It is said she will kill anyone who dares to insult her daughter or friends, and sometimes kills just for fun. The advice given by many is not to bother nor converse yourself with her, if ever seen._

"And that, is my rep. Though not entirely untrue, it is _really _mean." She pouted. "I do _not _kill for fun," She stopped at his look. "Okay! I've killed for fun many times, but really, its was only when I was trying to escape the bastard, so it wasn't really for fun, even though I didn't have to kill his little workers…" Suri shrugged. "But, whatever."

"Suri, I know you, and all of that is kinda true…" Scott said warily, not wanting to anger her.

Her eyes flashed annoyance. "You know nothing," She growled. "I am deadly. I am unique. I am seen as beautiful. And I am certainly powerful. I do kill, a lot, and sometimes, I do it for fun, but it is out of my control. You know I have to get my anger out some way, and unless you want it to be on you, the shut the fuck up." She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. Scott's eyes stared into her own, she could see the defiance and fear. "Learn your place," She whispered, her lips brushing his. A grin crept onto Suri's face and Scott paused.

'I know this girl,' He thought. 'This isn't Suri anymore…' He looked into her eyes, and leaned into her. 'This is Queprur…' Scott whispered in his mind, lips planting themselves on hers.

Normally, Suri would have pushed him away, but this wasn't Suri. Queprur was a seductive creature, and teasing men was one thing she enjoyed. Suri and Queprur were one and the same, but they were also different; Suri was outgoing, a sadist. Queprur was also, but wasn't as shy, especially when it came to men. They were one person, but personalities shifted as one became them other.

Queprur grabbed the back of Scott's head, and brought him closer. A moan escaped his lips when she went to bite and nip at his throat. "You know," She breathed over his skin, making him shiver, "you're taking advantage of my nature to screw Suri?" She chuckled and scrapped he fangs over the expanse of his neck. "Not a very good friend now are you?"

Before he could reply she took a hold of his mouth again, his hands gripping her hips. Scott's claws scrapped up Queprur's shirts before they delved under. His tongue went from her neck to her collar bone, sucking on the area to leave a mark. Queprur laughed. "How long do you think you have before she takes control again? Not very long." She pulled him away by his hair and stood, him on his knees. "You can be _really_ stupid sometimes…Scotty."

His eyes snapped up to hers, realizing something. Suri was in control the whole time. She had explain this to them! She was never _out_ of control, it would always be her.

"You thought I was someone else, so you took advantage." Suri's eyes burned into his. "Nice." She shook her head and let go of his black locks. A hand waved him away. "Just leave," She sighed.

"I will not." He growled. "You can't just tell me what to do," He shifted. "Especially after _that._"

Suri threw back her head and laughed. It was mocking. "Oh, but I think I can. And _that_ was a lesson. I may be young, but I am not foolish. What?" She asked, tilting her head with 'questioning' at his look. "You want more?" She grinned. For some reason, Suri couldn't resist.

Her hand shot out and grabbed the back of his head before dropping to her knees so they were eye level. A chuckle escaped her lips as cold breath washed over his face. Her tongue shot out to lick her lips, touching his in the process. Ghosting his lips over her own, his eyes got heavy. He shifted closer on his knees, Suri doing the same. They removed their eyes from each others lips to stare into the other person's eyes.

It seemed like forever until their lips met, softly. That was until Scott groaned, leaning back on his legs he gripped Suri's hips, sitting her in his lap. Their mouths opened and tongues played with each other as the passion grew.

Neither new the trouble around the corner.


	11. Maybe She Isn't As Innocent As She Seems

**Don't own anything.**

**Have fun.**

Sighing, Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair. He glanced out his window to the girl's balcony. He stripped and put on his relaxing clothes - baggy gray sweats, and a white wife beater - and jumped from his room to Suri's. Not seeing her in the room, he walked out the door, and took time to descend the stairs. Oddly he was overly excited wanted to see his girlfriend. Sesshomaru froze.

His _what_?

They never made it official, they weren't really dating! But…a picture of Suri flashed through his mind.

But, did he not want her to be his? Shaking the thoughts from his head, he continued down the stairs. His ears flicked as they picked up a sound. It sounded like…a moan? He made sure his feet didn't make a sound on the carpet, and he quietly walked from the front room, to the living room. Once there, he once again froze.

Eyes flashed red, and claws grew longer. A snarl built in his chest, and to his throat before crawling out. They jumped apart, and the first eyes he caught were Scott's. The latter, clearly seeing the danger, got up before making a safe exit.

Red eyes moved back over to the female and he once again growled. Suri did not move, not knowing the outcome. The dog demon stood still for a few moments, calming his beast. Once his eyes were back to normal, he opened them and turned back to Suri. "What was that?"

She seemed to pause before answering. "I was kissing Scott."

Sesshomaru growled. "I know that," He said, voice cold. "But _why_ were you kissing that cat?"

Suri sighed and mumbled, "To teach him a lesson."

He stopped. "A lesson?" She said nothing. "Shoving your tongue down his throat is your way of teaching a lesson?" He then did something shocking; he gave a loud, mocking laugh. "Well then! I should misbehave more often then shouldn't I?" He scoffed. "Never mind, I don't particularly like sluts."

Everything seemed to freeze after he said that. It felt like his air supply was being cut off, yet he could still breath. He was now wary of what she would do, but continued, his voice cold. "I don't know why I went after you in the first place. You're thirteen, and you're not even a virgin. How pitiful." Her head was down, hair blocking his view of her. He expected to smell tears by now, but there were none.

A growl vibrated the house, as Suri slowly stood up. Looking closely, he saw that no longer was her hair brown, but so black, it was blue. Her ears pointed out of her butt long hair, and her outfit changed to a sheer material. Metal wrapped around her shoulder and head, snow handing from her ears. Her head slowly came up, and her eyes were Columbian blue. A hand came out to point all of it's silver claws at him, and once word was whispered.

"Die."

Silver hair stuck to pale skin as a form bolted up. He glanced around the room, trying to control his breathing, and saw it was his own room. Glancing into Suri's room, he saw he sleeping peacefully, lips parted and _brown _hair surrounding her head. 'It was a dream, Suri would never cheat on me…nor kill me.' He glanced at her from again. 'That is, if we're really dating.' Laying back down, Sesshomaru sunk into the realm of dreams.

Suri opened her eyes to look at him. A smirk curved her lips and her eyes slid shut again.

"Fool."

"So, hey. I was thinking about having a party at my house on Sunday."

Katie glanced up from the Chinese food Suri brought and asked, "Why Sunday? Why not Saturday? We can spend the night and chill."

Suri shrugged and agreed. "Who's comin'?"

"Me," Katie and Angie said. Anugya and Luis said the same thing.

"Uhhh," Suri said glancing at Luis. "My…roommates have met you, and they don't like you. Sorry, dude. No can do."

"Whatever." He shrugged.

"Alex? What about you?" Suri turned her attention on the male in front of her.

"I'll have to ask," He sighed.

"If she doesn't let you, I hate her," Suri said a scowl on her face. They were talking about Alex's mom.

Alex laughed. "Me, too." He paused. "Hey, where's your boyfriend?"

"Don't have one." Suri rolled her eyes.

"You're not dating Sesshomaru?" He asked in disbelief.

"Nope. We just make out, pretty much."

"Wow. Whore, much?" Angie scoffed, jokingly; but Suri didn't take it that way.

Suri's hands clenched under the table as she tried to control her anger. The silver in her eyes became more prominent as rage overtook her body. "_I am not a whore_," She growled, fangs glistening.

"Whoa! I'm sorry! Chill!" Angie hurriedly said. She knew Suri had some anger issues, but _damn! _"You know I didn't mean it like that!" Angie shouted, confused as to why Suri reacted so strongly.

"And _you_ know that I hate being called that. Just like you don't like being called a poser or emo," Suri fired back.

"Okay," Angie sighed, calming down, "I get it."

"Good." Though she knew Angie was sorry for what she said, Suri was still mad. 'God damn it. I need to calm down.' Her hands were shaking and she clenched them together. "I have to go," She said abruptly, getting up and running out of the cafeteria. Simply thinking about the stuff she took to school, it appeared in her hands. The blue clear sky seemed to be taunting her with its serenity. 'Sublime nature; I feel like Victor Frankenstein…or the monster, depending.'

Her stormy blue eyes glanced around the courtyard. 'Now just to think of home…' A picture of a blue apartment complex flashed through her mind. 'Okayyy. Wrong so called home. But,' Her brows furrowed, 'am I going to Whitehall or the mansion?' She asked herself, not using the word 'home' again; she said she didn't have a home, because as the saying goes, home is where the heart is.

She had no heart.

At least, that's what her sister use to tell her. When Suri found out her ten-year-old sister's boyfriend, who was thirteen, was found dead, she did not care. But, that could have stemmed from the fact that Suri herself killed him. A sadistic smirk came to her face as she thought about that day. The thirteen-year-old male had been twistedly attracted to the six-year-old beauty. Of course there were other ways to get to her, like, I don't know, wait! But, nooo. Kyle wasn't patient enough for that, thus him trying to rape her.

'Damn. Shouldn't have killed him,' She thought, licking her fangs. 'I think it would have been better to throw him in jail so _his ass _could be raped.' A cruel laugh bubbled from her lips. 'Yeah, that would have been _just fine_.'

Stopping in the direct middle of the courtyard, she looked under her feet. The Roosevelt Middle mascot was looking back. 'The Maroon Devils…' She cocked her head to the side, before crouching down, one hand on the devil's face, the other clutching her backpack strap; she smirked. 'I like The Devils better,' was what she thought before jumping high into the air, wings snapping from her back. The Alice blue feathers fluttered in the breeze, and anyone who saw her would have instantly thought 'angel,' but oh, she was _far_ from it.

Flying toward her large house, there was only one thought on her mind.

'Fuck! I gotta pee!'


	12. Fear Her

**Do not own, as always.**

**:]**

"Ever think of making a song that we can all sing?" Shiro asked a couple days later.

"No, no really…" Suri replied distractedly, attention on the game on the large flat screen in the living room. That's right: Suri was a big time gamer, as were the rest of her friends. Eyes narrowed in on the weapon choices. "Lancer or Hammerburst?"

"Well, you tend to be a sniper, so the Hammerburst would be good for you, but its just oh so fun to tear apart aliens with a chainsaw," Scott said, tossing a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Lancer," Gaberial commented, waiting for her to pick so they could go on with the game; he picked the Lancer Assault Rifle himself.

"Hammerburst," Both Shiro and Isabella said. "After all," the youngest of them all continued, "why would you get the same gun? Different guns: you would be able to kill them in different ways."

"Ha! I five-year-old has better sense then you, Gabe," Suri mocked while choosing the Hammerburst Assault Rifle, putting the mode on Guardian, and getting ready to kill the monsters of Gears of War 2. Grabbing her glass bottle of coke from the carpet without looking, Suri took a long drink. "I'm gonna kill you," She sang.

"Ha!" Gabe scoffed, morphing into a teenage boy. "We'll see about that!" Instead of them teaming up, they tried to kill each other, then the enemy, even though the were technically on the same team.

From the couch, away from Scott and his popcorn, Sesshomaru watched with a deadpan. 'She makes even the most mature people fall off their asses laughing and wanting to play around.'

Suri's own head ducked as her man in the game did the same, a reflex that almost all gamers had. "I will," She paused, "take that as a compliment," She grunted out, rapidly hitting the button to shoot the alien. "Die you dumb fucker!" She yelled, leaning toward the T.V. "Fuck," Suri growled. "Hey, Gabe? You gotta a frag?"

"No, only ink."

"Damn it!"

"Why?" Suri bared her fangs at the screen. "A frag is gonna kill at least two, and I don't wanna die just yet…"

"You do realize that this is only a game, correct?" Said Sesshomaru, who was immediately shushed by everyone in the room. He glared at every one of them, before leaning back to enjoy the heavy gore in the shooting game.

Gabe scoffed. "I thought you were gonna kill me?"

Suri rolled her eyes in part of her reply. "I'm a little busy. Fuck!" She leaned up to sit on her knees as she ran from an alien, turned around, ducked and killed it with a head shot. "Oh hell yes!" Suri shouted; that had been the last non-human. Jumping up and around, Suri pointed a finger at Gaberial. "I _told_ you I would get the last kill," She gloated.

"Yeah, whatever," Gabe sulked, pouting. He sighed. "Lets play GRID."

"No!" Scott cut in. A smirk spread across his face. "Forza 3."

"What?" Suri asked confused. "We don't have that game…"

"We do now," He said, walking and kneeling next to Suri. "Happy birthday," He said softly, a smile on his face.

Suri's face lit up, a grin across her beautiful features. "Thank you, Scotty!" She said, his name having a bit of an accent.

'Her birthday is today?' Sesshomaru thought franticly.

"I knew you've wanted it for a while…but what's with your voice?" Scott asked.

"Huh?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the Xbox game case.

"Your voice sounded different," He told her.

"Ohhh. _That. _Yeah. My speech impediment is more pronounced when I'm excited."

'Speech impediment?' Sesshomaru thought. 'Since when does she have that?'

"Since I was young," Suri answered his thoughts. "I try hard not to let it show, but most people think it's a New York accent. Which is stupid seeing as New Yorkers don't sound like this," She said, letting her obstruction show. It made her 'r's a sound a little more like 'w's. "Anyways…Thank you, Scott. Really." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, making Sesshomaru growl. "But, my birthday isn't until Monday…"

"Oh, thank, Kami," Sesshomaru whispered. Everyone glanced over at him before Scott answered.

"You know me," He shrugged. "I'll forget."

"Yeah.." Suri mumbled. "Ya will…Oh hey! I found a new band, I like one of their songs."

"What's it called?" Nick asked, taking over Scott's position of eating popcorn.

"Black Veil Brides is the band; the song is Knives and Pens."

"I've heard of them," Gabe said. "You only like them if you have a specific liking. I thought you wouldn't like them, Eddie," The wolf demon said to Suri.

She scowled in return. "Don't call me that," She said as the rest laughed. "But, I haven't listened to any other song, just that one." She said, her voice drifting.

"Hm. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Sooo… Wanna play Forza?" Scott asked Suri. Her eyes were unfocused and blurry, as if she were deep in thought.

"No…I'll play with you tonight. I gotta go." She rushed up the stairs, taking the steps several at a time.

"What's with her?" Nick asked, concerned.

"I don't know…Was she shaking?" Scott inquired. They all fell silent until Gabe's eyes widened and he bolted up the stairs, a curse on his lips.

"Shit." The others glanced at each other, confused; but quickly they got what he was talking about. Their faces copied the wolf's demon, as did their actions. Sesshomaru looked after them, confused.

'What just happened?' He thought. Walking up the stairs slowly, his ears flicked as he listened for any sounds.

"Suri, it's okay. Breath," He could hear Nick's calming voice, followed by Suri's.

"I can't you dumb ass!" At that, Sesshomaru hurried up the steps and pushed open the girl's door. Suri was on the bed, head in knees, Nick's arm around her, Scott at her feet, and Shiro on the other side of her. Gaberial was leaning on the wall by the door, a guilty look in his eyes.

"What is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, moving closer to the small group.

Gabe growled. "Get her damn medication," He barked, running a hand through his hair. Scott went to Suri's bed side table and rummaged through it, looking for the orange bottles. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and he saw a _lot_ of them. All with names he didn't understand.

"God damn it! Which one is it!" Scott shouted.

"Move," Shiro growled at Scott, shoving him out of the way. He picked up a bottle after looking for a short moment. "These," He said, going over to Suri and giving her two. "Nortriptyline. When was the last time you took your medication?"

"Um…I have no idea," The girl said, dry swallowing the pills.

"You have medication?" Sesshomaru asked, not showing the worry.

"Yup."

"For what?" Before he could get an answer, Gaberial dragged him away. He ignored the dog demon's angry glare for being man handled, and turned to face him.

"Don't." The wolf said simply. At Sesshomaru's lifted brow, Gabe rolled his eyes and continued. "Don't ask her what medications she's on. She gets too specific; well, either that or just glares at you."

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Sesshomaru, and Gaberial sighed.

"A lot of things," He paused. "The nortriptyline, of course, for panic attacks, which she just had. For anxiety she has alprazolam, which doesn't work on the panic. OCD, fluvoxamine; paranoia, she doesn't have anything for, but I think that she should. She's on birth control, and something else for whenever she has pain, but she never uses it. The nortriptyline doesn't work for the depression, so she's on tranylcypromine."

"Suri's depressed?" Sesshomaru asked, still no emotion in his voice. Gaberial glanced at the young demon.

'She's gonna hate me for this…'

"Yes," Gaberial said after thinking. "But, she has all of these things and yet she seems so…normal, right? That's because she does something worse than you." At the dog demon's raised brow, he continued. "You hide all of your feelings, so you're never giving anything away, nor seemingly taking anything in. You are blank, but extremely intelligent people can look for small signs, and guess your mood." He paused, thinking on what to say next.

"Suri gives off emotions, all right. However, they're simply not the ones she's feeling. She'll laugh when her friends make a joke, she'll yell when she's mad, but she's never sad, never cries. Its practically impossible for her, and its not healthy. Also," Gabe glanced at Sesshomaru, thinking of what his reaction will be. "She won't allow herself to get close to anyone. She already killed herself by becoming so attached to Katie, Alex and Angie, she'll only die more if she gets close to you." The elder canine turned toward the younger.

"Listen, Suri is a naturally caring person; wanting to help the fallen get back up. But she's also been through more than you can imagine. Her place in the hierarchy puts weight upon her shoulders _you_ would crack under. She has this saying…" Gaberial trailed off as he heard a harsh, scratchy set of coughs from said girl's room.

"And that is?" Sesshomaru edged. He knew he was being a bit off character, but he wanted - no, _needed _to know.

Gaberial turned back to the other male. " 'One may want to overcome death, but they _never_ want to face it.' And Suri, my friend, is what you never want to face…_Death._"


	13. Reading Kills

**I do not own InuYasha or any gun used here, not anything else that isn't mine.**

**So…yeah**

**Have fun.**

That night, hands behind head, Sesshomaru thought about what Gaberial had said. There was something else in what the wolf said, something that he wasn't suppose to know. The dog demon sat there for hours, until the sun came up, and he was startled by the sound of gun shots…coming from Suri's house. He jumped up and into the girl's room, raced down stairs, and into the dojo, where the sound were coming from. He froze at the site.

Lying on the ground was a unrecognizable humanoid being, skull blown open by the gun in a girl's hands. Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes went to the girl, 'what the hell!' clearly in them.

"Beretta 84 Cheetah. Nice isn't it?" Suri said, a smirk on her face, her hands caressing the barrel. She leaned toward him, a whisper on her lips. "Its Italian," Was said like a secret.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. "Why did you just kill someone?"

"I was bored." Suri shrugged.

"So, you kill people when you're bored?"

She scoffed. "You're one to talk." She walked over to the body and reached into its demolished head. Sesshomaru watched with sick interest as she pulled out a micro chip, and the body blurred before disappearing.

"Its fake," Suri told him as if it was obvious. "Chill." Walking over to the table with several guns, Suri tossed the chip on the surface before turning to him. "So…" She trailed off, glancing around the room. "Wanna go do something?" Asked Suri, glancing at him. Seeing his look, she rolled her eyes. "Wrong type of something. I meant go out to eat or some shit."

"Must you be so vulgar?"

"_Yes_. Must you always have that popsicle shoved up your perfect ass?" Sesshomaru raised a brow, and she copied him. "What? You _do_ have a perfect ass. Everything physical on your body is just what the doctor ordered - _perfecto_," she said, kissing her fingers, like chefs did. Suri laughed and walked to the door, knowing Sesshomaru would follow her. She continued to the front door, and grabbed her large, black hoodie, matching her skin tight, black tank top. "Are you coming?" She asked, her head turned towards him, to see him just staring.

"Yes."

Suri rolled her eyes. "Funny. Come on."

* * *

"Ha! I killed your ass!" Katie shouted, continuing to kill everything in her way. They rest rolled their eyes at her.

"Chill," Suri said, laughing lightly.

"You chill, bitch."

Suri's brows shot up. "Oh, really? Then," She walked over to Katie and snatched to controller from her hand and tossed it to Alex, who continued the game. "Get the fuck out my house." She smirked.

Katie kicked Suri. "Shut up. Alex, give it back!"

"No," He grunted.

This went on as Suri's friends played different games, and tossing and eating candy until it was time to swim. Suri was sitting in her room with her bikini on when a knock came from her door. "Hold on!" Grabbing the nearest thing, a sheet, Suri pulled it around herself. "Yes?" She called. Alex came in a looked at her weirdly.

"What are you doing? Everyone is in the pool already."

Suri shifted uneasily. "I don't know…" She trialed off, and Alex knew that she felt uncomfortable.

"No one is going to criticize you or your body. You've shown it the last time," Alex told her, sitting next to her on the bed.

Yes, that was true, but it wasn't so close to her day of birth then. Her scars were even more vivid on the days closer to her family's murder, which happened to be on the worst day possible…

Her birthday.

Alex turned to her, one leg on the bed, the other hanging off. Her hair was in a high pony tail, but, as always, her bangs were shielding her face. She lifted a brow, non-verbally asking him what he was gonna do. His hand rose to brush a piece of hair out of her face, and she gave him a smile.

Laughter had them glancing out of the balcony, and Alex glanced back at Suri. "Come on," He said getting up and taking he hand. They walked down stairs, his arm around her shoulder, and when they walked into the back yard like that, sheet still around Suri, only Sesshomaru was irritated about their position. Angie just took it as something they always did, seeing they did. Her thoughts were disturbed by Alex running and jumping into the water. They laughed and continued with splashing, diving, and trying to drown each other.

Suri, however, just stood there, a soft smile on her face. Sesshomaru, seeing her stance, got up and picked her bridle style. "Hey! What are you doing!" Seeing the direction he was walking - toward the pool - she freaked. "No! No no no no no no no." She climbed over his shoulder and dropped to the ground. Narrowing his gold eyes, Sesshomaru stalked toward her. A smirk came onto his face, and reaching for the end of his white button down tee, he lifted it above his head, and threw it to the ground. Suri tilted her head to the side, muttering, "Nice," under her breath. Glancing up into his eyes, she jumped back into escaping him. Running and diving into the water, the sheet around her body dropped before she touched the water, floating to cover the surface.

Suri stayed under water for a few moments letting the refreshing water wash over her body before catapulting up. Flipping her hair back, she never noticed that her tiger eye necklace had flew off.

Never noticed that her scars were no longer hidden.

Never noticed that tattoos showing who she was were showing, for all to see.

Never noticed that her aura and scent were now out in the open.

Never noticed that in a few seconds, she was going to be _screwed._

'Oh, my _God_,' was what everyone's thoughts were, and with good reason. Suri's body, though still beautiful, was marred in the worst way. Scars stretch across her breasts, stomach, and past of her hip. They were long, and raised, showing how deep they were when given. They obviously came from a demon, seeing as there were five scars.

Suri glanced around them until she could feel the lack of magic on her body. Reaching up for the necklace that she now knew wasn't there, she backed away from them. Turning tail, she ran away from them as fast as she could, her legs kicking up dirt. Sesshomaru got up and started following her before realizing her scent disappeared on a few yards into the cluster of trees - which were a rarity in South Florida.

"Damn it," he growled out. Stalking into Suri's house, he called for Gaberial, who came quickly.

"What?" He asked, sensing something wrong.

"Where did she get those scars?" Sesshomaru said calmly. He watched as Gaberial shifted uncomfortably.

"What scars?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the wolf demon.

"You know what scars. They ones that came from wound that were suppose to kill her," he growled. Gaberial sighed, making a decisions that would probably piss the white demon off to no end.

"I can not tell you that. You have to ask her yourself," he stated.

"She ran off."

"Hm. Didn't expect that. She probably panicked." Gaberial shrugged, leaning against the sliding glass door's hinge.

"Her scent disappeared," Sesshomaru told him, glancing at the small forest. Gaberial's brows scrunched together in completion.

"She probably…" He muttered, the rest incomprehensible. A moment or two passed before he looked back at Sesshomaru. "You won't see her until she comes back herself. But, I need her necklace." He held out his hand, knowing Sesshomaru had picked it up walking to the house. Once the necklace was in his hand, Gaberial looked it over. "Ah, here it is." On the upper middle of the lipstick shaped tiger eye was a tarnish on its perfection.

A crack.

And coming from it was, what looked like, well, _goo_. It was a black-purple and when Sesshomaru reached up to touch it, pain went through his arm.

"What is it?" He asked. Sesshomaru knew that usually someone would tell him something without him having to ask, but with these people it was different.

Gaberial glanced at the younger demon. "What were you thinking when you touched it?"

Sesshomaru looked at the wolf like he was crazy, but answered anyway. "How I'm going to punish her when she gets back."

"That is why you felt pain." Gaberial touched to substance and it coated his fingers before soaking into his skin. "If one were to touch it while thinking bad thoughts about the owner, or it's protected, they would be in pain." Sesshomaru eyed the wolf, and Gaberial rolled his eyes. "I was thinking of how proud I am of her." A gentle smile came to his tanned face. "For getting through all of this..." He shook his head. "I thought it impossible." Tossing the necklace in the air, his clawed fingers curled around the piece of jewelry when it landed back into his palm. "She will return shortly," he called, walking back into the large house.

Unknown to them, Suri never left, rather jumped into the trees and watched the conversation.

'He's proud?' Suri softly smiled with the thought. 'I can't remember a time when someone was proud of me…mom never was.' Sighing, she jumped out of the tree, shocking everyone, and landed in a crouch on the pool deck. Staying in the position for a few moments and ignoring the questions of her friends, Suri wondered if she should stand up. Eyeing the people in the pool, she wondered which ones she would end up telling. Katie, Anugya, Angie, Alex, Maksuda, Sarah, Taylor, Heather, Deion, Hector, Sesshomaru, and some others were floating around or laying out in the sun, just staring at her.

Her words were harsh and sharp as she called to them. "Alex, Katie, Angie. Come." Without waiting to see if they followed, she walked inside. The three friends glanced at each other, before jumping out of the pool and following her. When they entered her room, the door to her art room was open, and from previous experience, knew not to go in.

Suri came back out a few moments later with a sketch book in her hands. "I promised not to tell anyone, so I am not telling you, but I will show you. If you do not know who I am after this, then I will not tell you, nor will the other that does identify this story. Got it?" She snapped. Once they nodded, Suri walked to the middle of the room and sat down, the rest following her. Placing the book on the carpet, and her hand on the book, Suri looked each of them in the eye.

"I am showing this to you because if trust you, which will soon be my and your downfall. I am giving you a choice; when you look into my life, you will be treading dangerous grounds. You will fear every moment about my safety, and whether or not the people who damaged me will soon target you next. If I am ever to leave, which I will have to soon-"

"You're leaving!" Angie exclaimed, but she got no answer as Suri just looked at her.

"Choose," she whispered as her hand flipped to the first page. The pictures were in the design of a comic book, not unlike the one on her walls. It showed a girl , no more then eight, sitting in a kitchen, knife in hand, as if waiting for something. They could instantly tell the girl looked almost exactly Suri, except her eyes seemed darker…

What was on the next page would either push them away, or the exact opposite.

"Stay, or go?" Her hand hovered over turning to the next page, and her blue eyes met each of their brown ones. When they sat still, she shook her head before turning the page and mumbling, "You just shortened your life."

They heard, and glanced at each other, but stood in their decision. Leaning a bit closer , they studied the pictures in the book.


	14. The End Again

**Okayyyy.**

**Me no owny.**

**Have fun, but not too much.**

**:P**

_The girl was still sitting at the table, showing the passage of time via the clock behind her; it was three hours she was sitting there, nine p.m, to 12 a.m, just sitting there…waiting._

Suri swiveled the book so they weren't reading it upside down, and leaned against the wall, waiting for them to continue.

In the next column the girl looking up, as if meeting their eyes. A box showed a door bursting open and at least a dozen men rushing in. Three ran into the kitchen and as one of them reached for the eight-year-old, everything changed.

No longer were the four beings in the beautiful room, but in the kitchen watching the frozen scene.

"Are you sure?" Suri asked them, coming from the shadows made by the moon. The looked at her before nodding, Angie showing the most worry and fear. "Okay." She waved her hand, and the 'movie' played again.

_The girl jumped up and spun around, her serrated knife slitting the man's throat, before she ducked under him, and slashing the back of another man's foot, causing him to collapse._

"Is that you?" Katie whispered, afraid to disrupt the action. Suri didn't reply.

_The girl continued on to kill two more beings, both male, until she was captured, hands behind back. She was dragged to the living room, which was only a few feet away, and tied to a chair, much like her family. Her sister, and her mom had tears pouring down there checks, while her 'step dad' was struggling, making the girl snap at him. "Stop you, idiot! They're obviously not letting us go!" Her 'family' seemed shocked that she wasn't gagged, only restrained._

_All went quiet when a man came from the kitchen, his beautiful face highlighted with a sinister grin._

When the man passed by them, the three beings jumped away, Alex holding Angie, and Katie going to stand within the protective circle of Suri.

_The man chuckled. "Ah, Suri," he purred. "How wonderful is it to see you."_

"_Who are you?" She replied confused._

"_Oh, how rude of me!" He said apologetically. He gave a mocking bow. "I, am Yuko Oshiro."_

The gasps of Suri's friends seemed to be dull compared to the blood rushing through her head, pounding in her ears.

_Suri narrowed her eyes. "I know you! I see you on the news all the time!"_

"_Oh?" He asked. "You know of my work? Well, that's good. A wife should know her husband's accomplishments."_

"_What? I am not your wife!" She yelled, her struggling renewed. She didn't even try to scream for help - she could feel the magic surrounding her small apartment; a barrier._

_Yuko grinned at her. "I am glad you are not naive, I didn't want to waste time on explaining my subtle message."_

"_Subtle my ass," she mumbled, trying to work the ties holding back her hands. Her eyes snapped to his. "Just watch, you bastard! I will kill you!" She snarled before one of Yuko's henchmen reached out and slapped her. There was a deep growl before the thud of a head hitting he floor was heard, followed a louder one of his body. Yuko was standing over the body of a now dead man. _

"_Do not touch what is __**mine**__!" He snarled, eyes flashing. Yuko snapped his head over to where he heard a pained cry to see Suri standing over two more dead bodies. He flashed over to her and held the back of her neck before commanding his men to do their work. _

_Suri could do nothing but watch helplessly and struggling as they killed her mom, sister, and 'step dad.' _

_She could not look away when a video of all her other family members, by blood, law, and marriage, were killed._

_She couldn't even find the strength to fight as Yuko threw her to the ground, raping her, again and again._

_It wouldn't be until the next morning she would realize what happened, and fight back, but it didn't matter then._

_They were dead._

Once again, their vision warped, before they saw they were back into Suri's room. No one could find the words to say anything. The only one who got who she was, was Alex. All of their faces were deathly pale, and Suri did nothing but stare back as Alex looked at her. Releasing his girlfriend, he slowly walked over to Suri.

"You're…" He couldn't seem to get the words out. At her nod, he enveloped her within his arms. She surprised him when she laughed lightly.

"Please, do not pity me. Don't feel bad. What I've been through makes me who I am, and I don't want to change," she whispered, making sure only he heard. Nodding, he hugged her tighter before releasing the girl and going back over to Angie.

The small girl looked up at her partner. "What…?"

Alex shook his head. "I can't tell you." With pursed lips, Angie nodded, agreeing but not liking it.

They turned to look at Suri when she sighed. "I'm sorry I have to do this," she said sadly, looking the girls in the eye. "Forgive me." With a wave of her hand, the two females felt their minds go black, as if they passed out. When they blinked back to reality, Alex was staring at them worriedly, and Suri was sitting on her bed, eyes downcast.

"What happened?" Katie groaned. "I feel like I got ran over." Angie, however, was staring at the two other beings that weren't in pain. She noticed how close they were and how Alex was holding Suri's hand.

"You did," Suri commented on Katie's feeling description. At her surprised look, Suri rolled her eyes. "Alex fell on you." She gabbed her thumb at the only male in the room, disconnecting their hands. Eyeing them, Suri asked if she could talk to Alex alone. Katie agreed without hesitation, asking where her Advil was. Angie however, eyed them, wondering if they knew something she didn't, but agreed anyway, and they both left to get the pain tablet.

Turning toward Alex, Suri looked him straight in the eye, and he looked back. When she saw his face getting closer, she jumped up and started pacing, ignoring his sigh.

"How did you hide it all this time?" Suri looked at Alex, and shrugged.

"Simple. I killed all the people in my way."

Months passed and nothing more happened.

Suri went to Katie's pool/ birthday party and had fun, not caring about showing her scars, and her imperfect body. In fact, she showed it off, telling her friends how she got the scars, but leaving out a few details.

She passed eighth grade with A's, B's, and C's.

Summer passed by and she only saw Maksuda and Leisa.

Then, high school came.

And that, is another story all together.


End file.
